Aimer ou ne pas aimer
by Diabolus Cerasus
Summary: C'était stupide, c'était une idée de Lydia. Je devrais vraiment arrêter de boire. DerekxStiles
1. Chapter 1

_**Raiting : **__**M par précautions, je ne suis pas encore sure xD on verra !  
**__**Diclaimer :**__** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas l'histoire elle si.  
**__**NDA :**__** Coucou, ici Jeanna, et voici un one shot que j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire, il sera en deux parties, voir 4 on ne sait jamais xD sa dépendra de mon humeur, pas de panique au sujet de l'autre fiction, sa ne modifiera pas les délais d'1 chap toutes les deux semaines. Sur ce il est tard, je vous laisse kiss !**_

-Jeanna.

_** Aimer ou ne pas aimer ?**_

_« C'est absolument hors de question._

\- Ah ah ! Je savais que tu allais dire ça ! »

Je n'aime pas ce regard, mais alors pas du tout. Quand ce débile profond a ce genre de lueur aux fond des yeux, vaut mieux se carapater, et en vitesse !  
_  
« Donnnnnc, il fouille dans son sac à la recherche d'une feuille semble-t-il, Je t'ai fait signer ça ! »_

J_**e sous-signé,**_

Stiles Stilinski,

M'engage à dire une des phrases suivantes à Derek Hale :

1\. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? Je me suis perdu dans l'immensité que sont tes yeux...  
2\. Tu as le plus beau de tous les sourires, il me rend tellement heureux !  
3\. Si tu me voyais comme je te vois, tu ferais de moi le plus heureux des hommes.  
4\. J'ai confiance en toi, tu as raison, tu as toujours raison ! Quelqu'un avec de si belles fesses ne peut pas avoir tord.  
5\. Tu crois que je devrais me mettre à la prière ? Non parce que ton cul est à damner un saint.  
6\. Fais moi l'amour. Sauvagement. Sur une table, sous une table, tous ce qui comporte une table je suis preneurs.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis si con ?! Comment j'ai pu signer cette putain de..

Okay, calmons-nous, il me suffit de déchirer cette foutue feuille et tous sera terminé.

Je m'empresse donc de déchirer le bout de papier, et à en juger par les regards que me lancent les autres étudiants je doit avoir l'air d'un demeuré. C'est sûrement dû au fait que je suis dans le couloir à déchiqueter un bout de papier comme si je détruisait le plus grand mal que cette terre n'ai jamais habité justement...

Enfin, ça et mon rire aussi, le genre de rire qui vous fou les ch'tons...

« Désolé Stiles mais, ça c'était qu'une copie, Lydia a tenue à garder l'originale... »

Je relève mon regard vers mon pas-si-meilleur-ami-que-ça, qui tiens une dizaine d'autre feuilles identiques à la première. Mon visage ce décompose et je le voie tressaillir.

« Pourquoi ? Je nous croyais amis ... »

Il semble réellement compatir à mon sors, avant de se reprendre et d'afficher un air plus dur :

« Nous le sommes, et c'est pour ça que, avec l'aide de Lydia, on va mettre un terme à ton béguin stupide.

-Et comment tu comptes faire ça ? En me ridiculisant tellement que je ne pourrais plus jamais JAMAIS le regarder en face ?

-Bien non en fait je-

-Ah non ! Laisse moi deviner ! Tu vas le laisser me faire la peau, c'est ça ? Et une fois que je serais bien mort et que je recouvrirais le sol de l'entrepôt, tu me feras pipi dessus parce que ce sera une sorte de rituel de loup-garou stipulant que j'ai un jour appartenu à ta foutu meute de troufion du-

-STILES, hurle-t-il pour me stopper !Stiles stiles mon pote ! Calme toi.. »

Je suis essoufflé suite à ma tirade précédente et je le regarde comme si je venais de me faire courser par une mamie en colère. Ne riez pas, c'est vraiment terrifiant, une mémé en rogne...

« D'abord, on a aucunes preuves qu'il va te tuer. »

Je lui lance un regard totalement blazé avant de ramener une des feuilles sous mes yeux. Je prend une grande inspirations et je cite d'un ton monotone :

« Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? Je me suis perdu dans l'immensité que sont tes yeux...

\- Oui Allison est un peu fleure bleue mai-

-Tu as le plus beau de tous les sourires, il me rend tellement heureux ? Sérieusement Scott ?

-Eh ! Attends, c'est pas moi qui l'ait écrite celle-là !

-Ah non ? Bien fait moi part de ton chef-d'œuvre dans ce cas, je suis tout ouïe !

-Moi j'ai écrite celle-ci, attends.. »

Il se penche au dessus de la feuille en plissant les yeux.  
Il à l'air d'une taupe comme ça...  
Je soupir en levant les yeux au ciel pendant qu'il parcourt la feuille du regard :

« Voilà celle-là ! »

Il me pointe la-dite phrase du doigt et je la lit à voix haute, tout du moins j'essaye :

« Tu crois que je devrais me mettre à la prière ? Non parce que ton cul est à damner un saint .. ? C'est ça, ta phrase ?

-Hm hm ! »

Il bombe le torse, fier comme un paon et je sens une colère sourde monter en moi.

« Je vais te tuer.. » 

* * *

« C'est ridicule, je vais jamais y arriver. »

Nous sommes actuellement dans ma voiture. Par nous j'entends moi et Scott, Lydia avait je cite : « des choses plus importantes à faire »...

Je n'ai pas arrêter d'y repenser. De repenser à comment je ne boirais plus jamais parce que ça me fait faire des trucs con, et que ces trucs me foutent dans la merde -comme présentement-. Ou encore à comment Derek va me découper en petits morceaux, à où il va cacher mon corps. J'hésite encore, est-ce qu'il va le foutre dans un fleuve ou juste le brûler ?  
Vu l'aversion qu'il entretiens avec l'élément j'opterai pour le fleuve. Ouais, y a plus qu'à espérer que je meurt dans les premiers coups de griffes -ou de dents, qui sait?-.

Je souffle pour me donner contenance mais j'échoue lamentablement. Je sens le stress monter encore, rapidement suivit par de l'angoisse. Scott doit le sentir aussi parce qu'il pose une main qui ce veut apaisante sur mon épaule :

« Sa va bien se passer tu vas voir !

-Ah ouais, t'en es bien sur ? Non parce que je veux dire, toi tu guéris tu vois ? Moi le trucs de super loup-garou bionique là...

-Mais dit pas n'importe quoi ! Il va pas te tuer pour ça Stiles ! »

Nouveau regard blazé de ma part.

« Aller regarde, essaye tu vas voir c'est facile ! S'exclame-t-il »

Il réfléchie quelque secondes avant d'en choisir une et de me tendre la feuille . Je regarde la suite de mots qui défilent sous mes yeux, une moue concentré collé au visage.

Quand faut y aller !

« Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? Je me sui- Non Scott désolé, c'était sympas et tout mais ça va pas le faire ! C'est dommage, on c'est bien amusé, mais même les meilleurs moments ont une fin ! »

Je m'apprête à démarrer quand Scott, si gentil Scott, attrape la clé et le casse en deux, littéralement.

« Mais t'es pas bien ?! Comment je rentre, moi, après ?! La voiture c'était ma seule échappatoire ! Il va me tuer là ! J'ai aucune chance à pied face à lui !

-Stiles, il me regarde dans les yeux, tu ne vas pas mourir. Tu vas t'humilier, il va te rembarrer avec un de ces regards de la mort qui tue et ensuite tu viendras chez moi là où un bon vieux star wars t'attendra. »

Je soupire -encore une fois- et je sors de la voiture.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien m'arriver de toute façon hein ? Au pire je vais m'humilier devant lui, et alors ? Je le fais tous les jours ça, et puis c'est pas comme si il pouvait réellement me tuer, non parce que mon père c'est le shérif quand même.

Fort de ces convictions, c'est à grandes enjambées que je me dirige vers la demeure Hale.

Ça va faire bientôt 1 mois que je l'évite, parce que ce que je ressens pour lui est devenue bien trop fort.

Ça et le fait que sa nouvelle petite amie et lui vivent ensembles.

Je crois que le pire, ça a encore été le trucs de leurs brosses à dents dans le même verre.

Ça aurait été cool que Scott me dise un truc cliché du genre de : mais nan, c'est sa cousine qui avait disparu en mer au XIème siècle après J-C et elle est réapparut pour son 25ème anniversaire ! Elle a fabriqué un radeau avec des carapaces de tortues et a dresser des mouettes qui lui ont servis de voile !

En réalité, il n'a pas eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Derek à parler pour lui.  
Ils n'arrêtaient pas de roucouler, lui et sa pét- petite copine.

Elle lui caressait les cheveux, lui souriait, l'embrassait, et moi je sentais mon cœur se déchirer un peu plus à chaque fois.

Scott a dit qu'il l'avait senti, en fait tous le monde l'avait senti, sauf LUI bien sur. Parce qu'il était trop concentré sur Célia.

C'est ce soir là que j'ai annoncé mon béguin pour Derek au reste de la meute, ils ont fait serment de ne rien dire.

C'est aussi pour ça qu'ils ont monté ce stratagème stupide, enfin quand je dis ils, je parle de Lydia. Y a qu'elle pour monter un plan aussi foireux.

Peut-être pas foireux en fait, plutôt cruel. Oui voilà c'est ça, cruel.

Mon assurance c'est envolé comme de la poussière emportée par le vent. Il n'en reste rien.  
On a fait en sorte que je vienne au moment où Célia est à l'hôpital -là où elle travaille-, histoire que je ne me ridiculise pas complètement.  
Après tout Lydia doit avoir raison, il est temps d'oublier ce qui n'a jamais été réel.

Je n'ai pas le temps de frapper à la porte que déjà Derek se tient devant moi . Il a les pupilles dilatées, le souffle court et il semble passablement furieux. Ouais c'est décidé, j'vais claquer ce soir.

Je nierai toute ma vie avoir trouvé ça sexy, et surtout avoir couiné quand il m'a attraper par le bras dans un mouvement sec .  
Il me pousse à l'intérieur avant de violemment claquer la porte d'entrée .  
Il est dos à moi, je sais qu'il est en colère parce qu'il respire vite, fort et aussi qu'il se passe nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. Il fait toujours ça pour s'apaiser...

Elle lui fait toujours ça pour l'apaiser...

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? »

Je trésaille à l'entente de sa voix. Elle est grave, rocque et surtout le ton est dure et sec.  
Je l'ai vraiment mit en rogne.

Comme je ne répond pas, il se retourne et me plaque contre un mur, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Sauf que ce n'est plus comme avant.

Je veux que ça s'arrête.

Les endroits où il me touche me brûlent, je veux qu'il arrête, je ne veux pas qu'il me touche, plus jamais. Je veux oublier ce que je ressent, l'enfouir au plus profond de mon être, je veux l'oublier, l'oublier lui.

Je met mes mains sur ses épaules et je le repousse aussi fort que je peux, il recule à peine sous l'impact du choc mais me fixe perplexe.  
Je ne m'étais jamais débattu avant.  
Il fronce les sourcils et s'avance vers moi, il m'attrape les poignets :

« Stiles, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Stiles ?! »

Le ton de sa voix est maintenant teinté d'inquiétude. Il semble perdu, mais je ne peux pas le regarder dans les yeux. C'est au-dessus de mes forces.  
J'ai peur, peur que si jamais je le regarde dans les yeux, il lise ce que je ressens, et ça, c'est hors de question. Il ne mérite pas ça, de se sentir coupable parce qu'il ne peut pas m'aimer comme moi je l'aime, et je ne mérite pas de le voir se sentir mal parce que je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui.

« Stiles, regarde moi !

\- Si tu me voyais comme je te vois, tu ferais de moi le plus heureux des ho- »

Ma voix se brise, mais ce ne sont pas à cause de larmes, non. C'est parce que je viens de comprendre, comprendre que je me suis déjà fait rejeter. Que je ne me suis jamais fait d'illusions.

Qu'il n'y avait rien à oublier.

Je me suis encore ridiculiser devant lui, je lui ai encore donner une raison de me détester.  
Et je vais m'enfuir. Aussi loin que mes jambes voudront me porter.  
J'ai à peine le temps d'entrevoir son expression aussi choqué que désemparé que je le pousse pour prendre mes jambes à mon coup.

Les heures qui défilent entre temps, j'ai du mal à m'en souvenir.  
Je sais juste que je suis seul, assit sur le quai de la gare.  
J'ai hésité longtemps à quitter la ville, m'enfin, après deux ou trois verres de vodka j'ai trouvé ça un peu extrême comme alternative.

Du coup je déprime seule sur mon banc comme un débile.

Il fait froid, le ciel est dégagée et il fait nuit depuis environs quatre heures.  
J'avale encore une gorgée avant de me lever en direction des rails, je titube légèrement et je finis par arriver au bord du quai.

Je descends sur les langues de fers et je m'y installe. Fort heureusement Beacon Hills étant un trous plus que paumé, il n'ont pas le budget de les faire électrifiées.  
Je regarde le ciel, je bois une gorgée et ainsi de suite. Je me conforte dans la solitude et le froid qui engourdis doucement mes membres. Mon dos me fait un mal de chiens et j'ai l'impression de peser une tonne, mais je m'en fiche.

Parce qu'au mois j'oublie la façon dont je me suis ridiculiser, celle dont il m'a regardé.

J'oublie que Scott est probablement aller voir si il ne m'avait pas vraiment tué vu que je ne suis pas retourné chez lui après coup.

C'est comme ci ma vie était terminée avant même d'avoir commencé.

Je ricane, on croirait presque que je suis suicidaire, moi qui suis toujours le premier à condamner ce genre de pratique.

Au bout de ce qui me semble une éternité, je me redresse, je remonte difficilement le long de la paroi en pierre et je rentre chez moi.

Et je ne suis même pas surpris d'y trouver Scott, par contre je ne pensais pas que le reste de la meute serait de la partie.

« Où est-ce que tu étais passé bon sang ?! »

Tiens, il a l'air en colère, lui aussi. Je soupire, pose ma veste sur le porte manteau, mes clés dans le saladier prévu à cet effigie, et je ne prête même pas attention à tous ce petit monde.

« Stiles ! Écoute moi quand je te parles ! Il faut qu'on ai une discussion, tous ensemble ! »

Il appui sur les derniers mots et c'est alors que je remarque que Célia et Derek font partit du lots. Bien sur, je m'attendais à voir Derek, mais l'autre morue là par contre, sa me reste en travers de la gorge.

« Ok, je passe une main sur mon visage, ouais, bien sur pourquoi pas ? On parlera demain dès que je serais levé, mais là je vais juste aller retrouver mon lit.

-Tu as bu ? »

C'est plus une constatation qu'une question en fait, et c'est Derek qui la pose. Je crois que j'ai sauté une étape dans le processus du deuil. La colère.

Je suis pris aux tripes d'une colère noire.

Il n'a pas le droit de me faire de reproches, il n'a aucuns droit sur moi d'ailleurs. Et comment Scott a pu le laisser entrer ? Et tout lui dire ? Parce que vu la tronche qu'il tire et la nervosité qui tend ses traits, il lui a forcement tous dit. I

lls lui ont forcement tous dit.

Je me sens trahis, salis. C'est stupide, je le sais, mais je ressent une haine sans bornes envers eux, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.  
Alors je lui souris, un sourire mauvais :

« Ouais, ouais j'ai avaler quand le mec m'a rempli la bouche. C'était pas très goûteux, j'dois t'avouer, mais bon, j'avais pas de monnaie pour la bouteille et en plus je me sentais seul alors tu sais, j'étais pas à une pipe près .

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Sa y est, il a enfin arrêter avec son regard rempli de pitié. Et je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi, je dois le mettre en colère. Parce que c'est la seul chose que j'ai jamais su faire ressortir de lui, l'agacement, la colère et la frustration.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu tires une tronche pareil ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je faisait avec Peter la dernière fois quand tu m'as laisser une après-midi avec lui ?

-Stiles... »

Sa voit résonne comme un grondement sourd, comme un avertissement. Mais moi je n'entends rien, je ne veux plus entendre.

« Au fait il me restais la phrase de Lydia à placer, tu sais, histoire de lui rendre hommage, vu comme son plan a fonctionné.

-Stiles, il articule, a.r.r.ê.t.e tout de suite. »

Si un regard pouvait tuer, je serais mort et enterré.  
A la place je tend ma bouteille en direction de Derek et je gémis presque un :

« Fais moi l'amour. Sauvagement. Sur une table, sous une table, tous ce qui comporte une table je suis preneurs. »

Je finis en me léchant les lèvres de manière obscène.

Ensuite tous se déroule très vite, la seule chose que je sens, c'est la brûlure sur ma joue et le sang qui coule de ma bouche.  
Si on m'avait dit qu'une gifle pouvait réellement vous faire voir les étoiles, j'aurais rit.  
Là c'est la grande ours que j'ai vu, pas ces putains d'étoiles !

Le silence règne dans la pièce, plus personne n'ose dire un mot, et Derek n'a pas bouger d'un millimètre, il est comme figé sur place.

Je redresse lentement mon visage et je porte ma main à ma lèvre inférieure, récoltant un peu de sang rougeâtre.  
Ça fait mal, et pourtant sa ne suffit pas à couvrir ce que je ressent au fond de moi.

La colère et la haine continue de couler dans mes veines comme un serpent vicieux asphyxiant sa proie.

Je souris doucement, l'air ironique :

« Mon dieu Derek, tu frappes comme une fille. »

Et quand je me redresse complètement, prêt à affronter son regard, je me sens mal. La culpabilité reviens au galop et je la sens me tordre le ventre.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde avec ces yeux là ? Il n'a pas droit de faire ça, c'est pas juste ! Je ne peux pas.. Il n'a pas le droit de me regarder comme-ci .. Comme-ci quoi en fait ?

Je ne veux pas y penser, je veux oublier, alors je monte aussi vite que je peux dans ma chambre et je m'y enferme à clés, espérant les dissuader d'entrer. Je me cache, sous ma couette, comme un gamin de 6 ans qui bouderait après qu'il ait fait une bêtise.

J'ai mal et puis j'ai froid aussi.

Je les entends se disputer en bas, c'est à cause de moi, j'ai encore merdé. Et je ne fais que me plaindre, de moi moi et encore moi.

Je suis vraiment égoïste...

J'ai froid.

_**Voilà voilààà merci de laisser une petit review, sa fait toujours plaisir et à bientôt (d'ailleurs je ne sais toujours pas si je fais une ''bonne fin'' ou une ''mauvaise'' même si je pourrais argumenter sur 15 pages pour vous expliquer que de mon point de vue sa n'existe pas vraiment et qu- ok je me la ferme xD. Allez kiss ! Merci d'avoir lu !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer :**__** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas l'histoire, elle, si.  
**__**Raiting :**__** M, éventuellement ^^.**_

_****NDA :****__**** Merci à vous pour vos review, auxquelles j'ai répondu (normalement xD). Ça fait toujours chaud au cœur de savoir qu'on est lu ( et appréciée :33) .****_

****Merci à anonyme 92 pour sa review (à laquelle je ne peux répondre directement, hein parce que bon, anonyme.) et à carmin également pour sa review grandement appréciée (au même titre que les autres). Donc comme je l'ai dit à la plus part d'entre vous, dans ce chapitre j'explique le pourquoi du comment tant de cruauté.  
****

****Je sais que Scott (et le reste de la meute) est passé pour un salop, et vous m'en voyez navrée, (non sérieux j'adore Scott xD) mais tout va être expliquer maintenant (enfin, en tout cas moi je me suis comprise x) ).  
J'espère ne pas trop vous faire déprimer avec mon os parce que je sais à quel point ce qu'on lit peut avoir un impact sur notre humeur, exemple :****

__Je passe une bonne journée, je viens de faire l'amour à mon petit ami phoque-chat-licorne, c'était top moumoute et j'ouvre mon ordis, je trouve une super fiction (oulàlà on les voit les cheville qui enfle on les voit!) , je suis super excitée, j'ouvre le fichier, je lis, je lis, je lis, je- (ok j'arrête xD) et là c'est la fin de ma lecture, tous le monde est mort/triste/dépressif/estropié (u_u on sait jamais).  
Ma journée est affreuse.__

****Voilà, donc vous êtes prévenu(e)s, je ne sais pas encore si ce sera une fin heureuse xD !  
Après j'ai essayer d'écrire ce chapitre sur une note plus douce. Voili voilou, on se retrouve en bas, je vous laisse tranquille (même si je suis sure que la moitié ont déjà décrocher... xD).****

****Une dernière chose, je sais pas si ça en intéresse certain/certaine, mais j'ai décidé de mettre la playslist du chapitre :/ donc voilà...****

****Merci également à ma bêta correctrice pour avoir corriger mes chapitres (faut du courage u_u alors on applaudis allez allez).****

****_Playlist :_****

****\- Tove Lo - Habits (Stay High) - Hippie Sabotage Remix******  
******\- Prelow - Mistake Like This******  
******\- Koda - The Warmth****

[…]

_J'ai froid._

Petit à petit les voix se taisent. Petit à petit la fatigue me vient. Petit à petit mes songes s'éteignent.

Je sens Morphée qui m'entoure de ses bras, je le sens me bercer, et bientôt le silence a raison de moi.

« Stiles ... »

J'entends la porte de ma chambre grincer doucement et je sens mon lit s'affaisser sous le poids de Scott, à mes pieds.

Il se passe bien dix minutes sans qu'aucun de nous ne bouge, dix longues minutes durant lesquelles je me cache sous ma couette, à l'abri du monde et du regard de mon meilleur ami.

Ce que j'ai dit à Derek plus tôt me revient en mémoire et j'ai honte de moi.

J'me sens con, c'est le cas de le dire.

J'aurais pas pu monter dans ma chambre, non, fallait que je me donne en spectacle, à croire que je prends plaisir à m'humilier devant lui, c'est dingue.

C'est Scott qui, finalement, se décide à commencer. Je sais qu'il est nerveux, parce qu'il grince des dents et qu'il marmonne. Il fait toujours ça quand il est mal à l'aise.

« Je pense que je te dois des explications. E-et puis des excuses aussi, mais ça, je pense que... Bin ouais, je crois que tu t'en fous en fait. »

Il ricane doucement mais je sais qu'il rit jaune, faudrait être con pour pas le voir. Oh mais attendez...

« Je, il soupire, non, ON ne pensait pas que tes sentiments pouvaient être si... Si conséquents, et on en est profondément désolés, et puis aussi, je sav-, il soupire encore, on ne savait pas que tu te sentais si mal vis à vis de ce que tu ressens. C'était stupide de notre part de vouloir contrôler tes sentiments, il ricane encore, c'était cruel aussi... »

Il est triste, il s'en veut, je le sais bien mais je n'arrive pas à éprouver de pitié ou de compassion. Je viens de ressentir bien trop de colère d'un coup pour ça et je n'ai toujours pas bien intégré ce qui vient de se passer. Aussi ma bouche reste hermétiquement close, mon cœur à sa suite.

Et s'il pouvait arrêter avec ses ''on'', sincèrement, ça me gonfle. S'ils se sentent aussi mal que lui, ils n'ont qu'à monter et prendre sur eux, au lieu de l'envoyer ici histoire qu'il se prenne tout dans la gueule pendant qu'eux se la coule douce en bas.

« Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, que ça fait mal, et que des excuses en bonne et due forme te feraient du bien mais je ne peux pas t'en faire, vraiment j- »

Il semble chercher ses mots, comme s'il ne savait pas comment décrire ce qu'il ressent. Il souffle longuement et reprend :

« Crois moi tu peux surmonter ça, mon vieux. Tu verras avec le temps on s'y fait. Ça reste toujours dans un coin de ta mémoire mais ça finit par être moins, il semble chercher ses mots, intense... »

C'est vrai, la douleur finit toujours par s'estomper, ne serais-ce qu'un petit peu, mais elle reste là, néanmoins.

Tapis dans l'ombre, comme une bête sauvage qui est trop faible pour attaquer, alors elle attend, là, prostrée dans un recoin de ta tête.

Elle attend, une faille, une ouverture n'importe quoi.

Et à la moindre faiblesse, la moindre hésitation, elle te sautera à la gorge, et la petit bestiole se transformera en un monstre imposant, bien trop pour que l'on puisse le battre.

Est-ce que je viens juste de comparer la dépression à un petit matou gâteux et ensuite à une espèce de panthère ? Oui, et j'en suis fier.

« Je ne pouvais pas te laisser perdre ton temps avec Derek. C'est si précieux, bien trop pour le regarder passer comme ça... »

Il a murmurer cette phrase si bas que je suis persuadé de l'avoir rêver.

« Aussi, faut que tu saches, cette histoire de feuille, c'était juste un leurre. »

Je me redresse doucement, j'ai un peu mal à la tête, parce que même si j'ai pas fini la bouteille, j'en ai quand même bu la moitié.

« E-en fait, c'était une idée qu'on a trouvé ensemble, la meute et moi, e-et je sais que ça peut sembler bizarre mais on s'attendait pas à ce que Derek te rejette, tu, il gesticule, vous deviez parlez. Vous en aviez besoin. »

Je le regarde, choqué. Lui fixe ses pieds, comme si il redoutait ma réaction.

« Si tu n'étais pas si amoureux, vous auriez parler ensemble, et en mettant les choses à plat ça t'aurait aidé.

-Aidé à quoi ? »

Il sursaute à l'entente de ma voix, et pour un peu que ce ne soit pas la mienne je l'aurais probablement suivi. Elle est rauque, cassante et glaciale.

« A passer à autre chose ... »

Je sens la colère qui revient s'immiscer dans mon corps, saturant mon esprit et s'écoulant dans mes veines comme un venin épais et poisseux.

Derek ? Discuter ?

Scott est le premier à l'insulter d'Hermite solitaire aussi bavard qu'une moule, et il ose me parler de discussion civilisé avec Derek ?

Je suis en plein cauchemars, c'est pas possible.

Ils m'ont poussé à me confesser pour qu'il me rejette de manière ''civilisée'' c'est ce qu'il est entrain de me dire ? C'est ça ?!

Il a raison, j'en ai rien à carrer de ses excuses, il peut bien aller se faire foutre, lui et tous les autres.

Je le hais, Je LES hais.

« Stiles, calme toi.

-Que je me calme ? QUE JE ME CALME ? »

Je suis pris d'une sorte de fou rire hystérique. Je me lève et je commence à faire les cents pas devant lui, murmurant des paroles sans queue ni tête.

Je crois qu'il commence à paniquer quand je prends la batte qui repose sagement contre mon bureau parce que c'est ce moment qu'il choisi pour se lever et me l'arracher brusquement des mains.

En réponse, je lui lance un regard emplis de haine et je susurre :

« Rends la moi. Rends la moi Scott.

-Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas faire ça mon pote... »

Il semble réellement touché par ma colère, il a les yeux brillants et il baisse la tête. Vu comme ça, avec la batte qu'il cache derrière son dos, on dirait presque un chien qu'on vient de griller pendant qu'il creusait un trou dans le jardin...

« Scott, rends moi cette PUTAIN DE BATTE ! »

Et là c'est le jeu du chat et de la souris qui prend place dans ma chambre...

Je poursuis Scott qui saute sur le lit pour m'échapper, pendant que je sautille sur place pour tenter d'attraper la batte.

Ouais, on a l'air de vrais couillons..

Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps passe avant qu'on ne s'écroule au sol, complètement essoufflés, mais c'est au moins une bonne vingtaines de minutes qui défilent.

Pour ma défense j'ai toujours été nul en sport.

« Scottie... »

Ça ressemble plus à un gémissement plaintif qu'à un reproche mais c'est pas comme si on était à une humiliation près.

Il souffle un grand coup, et je sais qu'il va me la rendre. Il n'a jamais su résister à mon charme du-petit-clébard-perdu naturel...

« Si je te rends la batte, tu vas pas aller tuer Derek hein ? »

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi répondre sur le coup. Il est con ou juste stupide ? Est-ce que c'est fait exprès ? C'est peut-être un coup qu'il aurait pris sur la tête lors de l'enfance ? Ou serais-ce plutôt une caractéristique qu'il aurait hérité de son père ?

Tant de questions sans réponses, c'est fascinant.

« Scott, je vais te le dire une seule fois alors écoute bien parce que jamais, au grand jamais, je ne me répéterai. »

Il se redresse légèrement, son poids reposant sur ses coudes tandis que je prends un air aussi sérieux qu'il est possible de le faire avec mon visage :

« Je ne verrais plus jamais Derek, je ne lui adresserai plus jamais la parole. Jamais. »

Ça y est, j'ai lâché la bombe, j'entends déjà venir les : « mais tu ne peux pas ! » ou les « tu dois lui parler ! ».Pourtant rien ne vient, rien de cet ordre là en tout cas. Il murmure juste un :

« D'accord, d'accord … On fera comme tu veux maintenant. Parle moi, et j'écouterai. »

Il se tourne vers moi et place une main chaude sur mon épaule :

« J'écouterai, alors parle moi. Parle moi. »

Je n'ai pas le temps d'émettre un réponse que déjà il m'a pris dans ses bras, me serrant aussi fort qu'il peut, m'étouffant au passage.

« S-Scottie, tu m'étouffe là...

-Oh ! Oh merde désolé mon pote ! Ça va ? »

J'hoche la tête en signe d'affirmation sous son regard rempli de culpabilité. Il se relève et se frotte les mains avant de lancer un :

« Bon, puis que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, ça veut dire que tu veux bien redescendre ?

-Et puis quoi encore ? C'est hors de question ! »

C'est fou comme son visage est expressif, il vient de passer de ' ce soir, je fornique ' à ' ce soir, je vais regarder koh lanta en mangeant une salade avec mon chat '.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Geint le loup-garou

-Même pas en rêve je me tape toute la bande réunie dans le salon ! Tes excuses étaient déjà bien assez foireuses comme ça ! »

Il baisse de nouveau la tête, cherchant visiblement des arguments qui rendraient sa proposition acceptable. Il parcourt la pièce des yeux, bien qu'il en connaisse déjà les moindres recoins.

« En bas, il n'y a pas la meute. J-juste Derek. »

Oh mon dieu. Mais qui m'a refilé un boulet pareil, c'est pas possible.

« J-J'ai pensé que tu voudrais plus voir Lydia et les autres...

-Mais toi par contre ?

-J'ai une bonne excuse !

-On en a tous été témoin. »

Le regard qu'il me lance ensuite me fait froid dans le dos, il est emplis de rage, comme s'il s'en voulait. Et c'est là que je réalise que la colère que j'y vois ne m'est pas destinée.

Elle a pour seule cible sa propre personne.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, pas tout de suite. La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est t'écouter, alors, il ramasse la batte échouée près du lit, parle moi. »

Vu comme ça, il me fait penser à une sorte de guerrier prêt à partir au combat, bien qu'il soit perdu d'avance. Il a l'air déterminé, et la ride qui se creuse entre ses sourcils lui ajoute une bonne dizaine d'années. Il en aurait presque l'air .. Sage …

Ok, où est Scott et qu'avez-vous fait de lui ?

Face à ma perplexité son froncement de sourcils redouble d'intensité et son regard se teinte de colère :

« Tu veux qu'on aille lui péter la gueule ?

-Attend quoi ?

-Je le retiens et toi tu le frappes. J'tiendrais environ 15 secondes avant qu'il se dégage, 30 si tu vises les couil-

-SCOTT ! Scott ! Je, non ! Pour l'amour de dieu non ! Personne ne va frapper les couilles de personne.

-T'en es sûr ? Non parce que moi ça me dérange pas de le faire. »

Et là j'explose de rire, littéralement. Je ne sais pas ce qui me fais le plus marrer, qu'il soit aussi naïf, aussi stupide ou aussi indécis. Ce n'est pas lui qui me demandait, quelques minutes avant, de ne pas le tuer ?

Et ça fait du bien, quelque part. Il est sincère. Il est là, et je sais qu'il ne partira pas. Il casserait la gueule à un alpha pour moi, c'est pas rien. Surtout quand l'alpha en question a ce genre de dégaine.

Mais étant ce que je suis, je ne peux décemment pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça :

« Alors tu ferais n'importe quoi pour te faire pardonner ?

-N'importe quoi ! »

Il est si naïf que j'en aurais presque de la peine. Presque !

« Intéressant. Dans ce cas j'ai une requête. Si tu la fais je te restituerais ton statut de meilleur ami .

-Ok, je le ferais. »

Le pauvre, s'il savait ce qui l'attend, il se serait déjà tiré au Nicaragua pour une durée indéterminée...

« Je veux que tu signes une fiche qui atteste que tu tiendras ta promesse et que tu mèneras à bien ta mission jusqu'à son terme.

-Euh, okay... »

Après avoir signer la feuille, le tristement célèbre sourire-de-mangeur-d-enfants-psychopathe fleurit sur mes lèvres.

**Et la r'voilà  
**_**-Mais qui voici ? **_**  
Elle est bien là !  
**_**-Elle, si jolie **_**  
Oui c'est _FSNVMA_ ~**

**Aliaaaaas _F_in _S_uspectée _N_on _V_oulue _M_ais _A_ttendue. Oui je sais je sais c'est un jeu de mot de merde. Et je sais aussi que ce chapitre est plutôt court maiiiis, je devais couper là xD, sinon ça n'aurait pas eu de sens ( et je n'aurais pas pu placer ma petite chanson *_*)**  
**Concernant la fin, Yume m'agresse pour que ce soit une « bonne fin », mais tout bien considéré je préfère situer la chose entre les deux, un truc bien mélancolique style : mais pourquoi tu nous fais ça ? xD.**  
**Enfin rien n'est encore décidé ! Alors priez, mes gougnafiers, priez ! Et puissiez vous entrevoir la couille perdue d'Hitler ! Probablement fussent-elle à séjourner sur le haut d'une baillonet-**  
**Ok je sors xD.**  
**Bon, merci d'avoir lu, merci de laisser des review aussi u_u ! Évidement, vi vi vi...**  
**Etttt bonne soirée/journée :3 à vous mes petits … Petits … Gougnafiers, c'est bien comme nom …**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclamer : **__**Les personnages et l'univers de Teen wolf ne sont pas ma propriété.**_

_**Raiting :**__** M (toujours éventuelle les enfants, alors essuyez moi ces claviers.)**_

_**NDA : **__**Merci à sakuraetsasuke et anonyme92 pour leurs reviews.:3 Ça fait toujours plaisirs. Et merci à ceux qui ont lu même sans en laisser :D.  
Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour le léger ( *tousse fort* ) retard et ensuite :  
J'ai enfin décidé de la fin (bien que...) et donnnnc.. Bin vous verrez à ce moment xD. Mais encore une fois, les raisons du comportement de la meute continuent d'être expliquées. Ne leurs en voulez donc pas trop, sinon vous vous sentirez coupable à la fin (oupas... xD).**_

**Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre n'a PAS ÉTÉ corrigé par ma bêta (merci à elle d'ailleurs pour les précédents, je sais pas si je l'ai déjà remercier, honte à moi u_u). Je reposterai la version corrigé dès que possible :3. (La raison pour laquelle je n'attend pas qu'elle le soit est parce que je vais m'absenter pendant quelques temps voili voilou.)**

**_Sur ce ! Bonne lecture !_**

**_\- Jeanna_**

_**Playlist :**__**  
**_  
_**\- High Highs – The Truth.  
\- Still Corners – Hearts Of Fools  
\- High Highs - Bridge**_

Le paysage défile sous mes yeux, se mélangeant, finissant par former un maelstroms de couleur aussi beau que difforme et incompréhensible.

Après que Scott ai signé la feuille et donc accepté mon défi, en espérant se faire pardonner, j'ai remis la-dite-feuille d'inscription directement à l'administration.

Nous voilà donc en voyage scolaire, direction les montagnes pour une bonne vieille partie de camping !

Au début Scott n'a pas tellement bronché, par contre quand il a appris qu'on allait se dépenser il a commencé à péter les plombs et à marmonner dans sa barbe.  
J'ai pas tout de suite compris le pourquoi du comment de sa réaction. Honnêtement c'est pas comme si un peu de randonnée allait l'affecter ou quoi que ce soit, donc c'était pas la peine d'en faire tout un pat-à-caisse.

Enfin, c'est pas vraiment le problème ici.

Le vrai truc dérangeant, le truc qui fait que j'ai envie de briser la fenêtre du bus et de me jeter sur la route, c'est qu'il a fallut que je nous dégote un représentant légal, à moi et à Scott, car, je cite : « l'inscription ne sera validé que sous la tutelle d'un représentant légal, empruntant le rôle d'accompagnateur et de mentor toute la durée du voyage. »

La réel question, que je suis en droit de me poser maintenant, c'est pourquoi diable a-t-on besoin d'un accompagnateur ? Ne sommes nous pas censé être surveillés par le légendaire adulte responsable qu'est Findstock ?

Enfin, peu importe, il y a pire. Oui pire, bien pire, le genre de pire qui justifierai le saut cité préalablement.

La mère de Scott et mon père n'étant pas disponible, nous avons dû chercher ailleurs, et qui sont les deux seules autres personnes majeurs que nous connaissons ?

Derek et Peter, voilà qui.

Heureusement, mon père n'a pas été mis au courant pour l'accompagnateur, donc de ce côté là pas de problèmes. Vient par contre le moment de décider qui accompagnera qui et par conséquent qui je devrais me coltiner sans arrêt.

Le choix a été vite fait, c'est le cas de le dire : Peter pour moi et Derek pour Scott.

« Hey, me salut Scott.

\- Hey. T'as ramené de quoi bouffer ?

\- Évidement pour qui tu me prends ? »

Il fait une moue contrarié, l'air de dire : Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter de la sorte. Je souris et je regardes les paquets pendant qu'il me fait la présentation de chacun d'eux :

« Donc, on a des chips, j'ai pris plusieurs marques, et de- »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je me jette déjà sur les paquets de bonbons et sur celui de mnm's. Je les dévore littéralement tandis que lui me fixe tristement.

« Quechquy'a ? dis-je la bouche pleine d'ourson au chocolat.

\- Rien, il ricane, c'est juste.. Enfin, t'as l'air d'aimer les, il pointe du doigt une patte d'ours qui s'échappe de mes lèvres, oursons en chocolats... »

J'avale lentement ma bouché tout en le regardant perplexe. Il s'assoit et boit un peu d'eau.

Ses mains tremblent.

Je m'apprête à lui demande ce qu'il se passe mais le coach me coupe dans mon élan en annonçant le départ imminent du car.

Oh non, pensais-je, qui dit départ dit deux zigotos assis juste derrière nous. J'vais encore devoir me coltiner l'autre cocker et ses yeux de chiens battu.

D'un côté je me sens heureux qu'il se sente coupable, même si c'est moi qui l'ai provoqué et qu'il n'a rien fait de mal, mais de l'autre ça m'agace. Ça m'agace comme quand Scott me lançais son regard plein de pitié.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as mon pote ?

\- C'est juste que je vais devoir me retaper Derek et son regard de clébard en sous nutrition pendant tout le reste de ce foutu trajet !

\- Sous nutrition ?

\- Ouais bon, tu m'as compris hein ! »

Après un petit moment de silence seulement entrecoupé par les bruissements du sachet d'oursons en chocolat Scott reprend :

« Je comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui te dérange dans le fait qu'il te regarde tous le temps ?

\- C'est pas l'acte qui me dérange, c'est sa nature ! Il me regarde comme si j'étais mourant ! »

Et alors que je pars dans une sorte de fou rire hystérique tout en chuchotant des « incroyables » Scott se met à blanchir. Il tremble, il sue a grosses gouttes, il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, si c'était le cas? »

J'arrête de rire, à la place je le fixe, choqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il sous-entends par là ?

Il détourne les yeux, comme pour éviter mon regard.

Est-ce qu'il essaye de me dire qu'il va mourir ? Mais de quoi ? C'est impossible, c'est un loup-garou. Ou alors il me pense suicidaire et maniaco-dépressif ?

« Je ne suis pas suicidaire, rétorquai-je peu sûr de moi.

\- Je sais. »

Ok, là il commence à me faire peur, vraiment. C'est quoi ce regard, cette lueur dans ses yeux, comme-ci il savait quelque chose, comme si il abandonnait. Là est mon problème, je ne comprend pas ce qu'il abandonne, qu'est-ce qui peu bien le mettre dans cet état ? Est-ce que ça mère est malade ? Non, Mélissa allait bien la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Et puis Scott ne l'aurait pas laissé allé au travail si ça avait été le cas.

Peut-être Kira ?

Je fixe mon attention sur la jeune asiatique qui discute activement avec Lydia à l'avant du bus.  
Non plus, elle à l'air de péter la forme.

« On peut savoir pourquoi ça sens comme ça ici ? »

La voix me fait sursauter tandis que Scott continue de fixer ses chaussures -fichu loup-garou-.

« Sentir comment, rétorquai-je

\- Comme la peur.

\- C'est sûrement dû à la moitié des adolescent qui se sont vu confrontés à leurs peurs les plus profondes : Ton visage, Peter, ton visage .

\- Hilarant, Stiles, tu t'améliores. J'en ai la larme à l'œil. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles Peter finit par s'asseoir derrière moi tandis que Derek occupe le siège d'à côté.

« D'ailleurs, reprend l'ancien alpha, à ce qu'on m'a dit, tu t'es enfin décidé à révéler notre relations à la meute ? »

Je le regarde perplexe, puis quand je comprend enfin à quoi il fait référence je me met à sourire, un sourire mauvais.  
Indépendamment de ma volonté, je me met à dire des choses plus abjectes les unes que les autres. C'est comme si j'étais drogué, comme si une autre personne avait pris possession de mon corps.  
C'est une sensation étrange et pourtant je ne m'en lasse pas, cette sérénité que je sens m'envelopper juste après avoir lâché la bombe, comme si on m'enlevais un poids des épaules.

Alors je souris, encore plus si c'est possible :

« Ils disent que je suis trop jeune pour t'aimer, que je ne comprend pas ce que je ressens. Mais toi et moi, on sait que c'est trop fort pour que ce soit juste une passade. »

Et là, ce qui est le plus amusant, ce n'est ni l'expression perplexe qui prend place sur le visage de Peter ni celle choqué sur celui de Scott, non. Ce qui est vraiment hilarant, et ce, au point de me procurer une poussée d'adrénaline, c'est la tronche que tire Derek. On dirait presque qu'il vient de se prendre une balle dans l'estomac.

Et indépendamment de ma volonté, je continue à tirer .

« Oh allez, j'ai 17 ans les gars. Vous devez comprendre que, comme tout le monde, j'ai des besoins. Et Peter a su tous les comblés. »

je prend une gorgée d'eau et je susurre presque un : « pas que mes besoins d'ailleurs. »

Scott recrache le coca qu'il était en train de siroter nerveusement tandis que Peter s'enfonce dans son siège sous le regard insistant de Derek.

« En même temps, je mords dans un ourson en chocolat avant de poursuivre sur ma lancée, Peter a été très clair là-dessus : ce sera qu'une histoire de cul. Pas d'amour, pas de mots doux, juste du sexe. Il me fait oublié Derek et moi je lui fait passer le temps. Il me semble d'ailleurs qu'il ait un moment parlé de, je fait mine de chercher me mots, de quoi déjà Peter ?

\- Je-

-Ah ! Oui ! M'exclamais-je »

C'est étrange, étrange de se sentir si serein, alors qu'on est entrain de détruire quelqu'un.

J'ancre mon regard dans celui de Derek et je détruit la dernière once d'empathie qui y figure :

« D'un prix, parce que comme il aime à le dire : Tous service a un prix. »

Peter se racle la gorge :

« Eh bien ! On en a de l'imagination gamin ! Pas que tu ne sois pas mon genre, mais je crois pas me souvenir avoir eu un quel- »

Mais je n'écoute pas la suite, je suis trop occupée à soutenir le regard de Derek.

Il est en colère, et je sais qu'il meurt d'envie de me frapper là, comme au bon vieux temps. Mais il ne le fera pas, et c'est ça qui m'éclates. Il ne peut pas m'atteindre, pas avec des gestes, seulement avec des mots et des sentiments, et ça, il n'en a pas la capacité.

Je finis par me retourner, et termines mon paquet d'oursons en chocolats pour entamer celui de dragibus, sous le regard réprobateur de Scott.

Une chose me dérange, cependant. Scott n'a pas l'air en colère à cause de ce que j'ai dit, mais plutôt à cause de ce que je fais.

S'il voulait des oursons en chocolats, il n'avait qu'à demander.

* * *

Après qu'on soit arrivé à l'auberge et qu'on ai rangés nos affaires, j'ai essayé d'entamer la conversation avec Scott, au sujet de ce qu'il avait dit dans la bus. Il a sortit un tas d'excuses, mais il n'a jamais sut mentir.

Il n'arrêtait pas de trembler, il était aussi pâle que la vendeuse du Wallmart*, celle qui se maquille tellement qu'elle se rapproche plus du masque d'Halloween qu'autre chose, ce qui est assez inquiétant, disons-le.

« Est-ce que tu aimes toujours Derek ? »

C'est sortit de nul part. Je le soupçonne de vouloir changer de sujet, mais il a l'air tellement sérieux que je me décide à répondre, tout en continuant d'empiler mes affaires dans l'armoire prévu à cet effigie.

« Oui. C'est juste compliquée, c'est tout.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je suis passé par plusieurs phases, alors si tu parle de l'amour où tu es tout niais et mielleux quand tu le vois ou quand quelqu'un parle de lui, non, j'ai déjà dépassé ce stade.

\- C'est à cause de Célia ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est juste qu'un jour, entendre quelqu'un prononcer son nom ne m'a plus fait sourire. Être à ses côtés ne suffisait plus à me sustenter. C'était comme si j'avais un immense trou à la poitrine et que tout fuyait au travers, un peu comme une fuite de fiouls sur une bagnole si tu veux.

\- Et tu as eu froid ? »

Je relève brusquement mon regard vers lui. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec un air aussi sérieux et fataliste. Excepté dans le bus, c'est quasiment la même expression.

« Je te suis pas là, mon pote. »

Il baisse les yeux, et il sourit doucement :

« C'est pas grave, c'est pas grave, mon frère.

\- Scott, est-ce que tu compte me dire ce qui ce putain de passe un jour ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive merde ?! Tu me fais flipper là !

\- Je suis désolé, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, je suis là, je vais, je - »

Mais il ne termine pas sa phrase, il se passe seulement nerveusement la main dans les cheveux avant de sortir en trombe de la chambre.

Bien sur, comme je suis idiot je lui cours après, et cela tout en sachant que je n'ai absolument aucune chance de rattraper un loup-garou en pleine course.

Mais la peur qu'il puisse faire une bêtise ou qu'il me cache quelque chose de grave me permet de continuer sans pour autant me donner d'ailes.

Non, à la place je rencontre un mur, de brique ou de ciment semble-t-il, au vu de la dureté de la chose.  
Je grogne et me masse le nez tandis que je sens deux bras enserrer mon dos fermement, me coupant presque le souffle.

« On doit parler, maintenant. »

La voix grave résonne à mes oreilles et je me met à paniquer. Je me débat comme un beau diable, mais avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire '' mémé a péter son genou '' je me retrouve projeter sur une chaise en bois dans la salle des ''surveillants''.  
J'entends le cliquetis distinctif de la serrure qu'on verrouille et Derek s'avance vers moi.

Cette fois, je l'ai vraiment mis en colère.

« D'abord, tu vas retirer tous ce que tu as dit sur Peter et toi .

\- Et pourquoi je le ferais, le provoquais-je. »

Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que j'étais con ? Pas assez semble-t-il.

Les yeux de Derek virent au bleu cyan et il appose ses mains de chaque côtés de la chaise, en saisissant les accoudoirs si fort que je les entends craquer, craquement bien vite remplacé par le grondement qui s'échappe de sa gorge.

Putain je dois vraiment avoir un pet-au-casque pour le trouver sexy alors qu'il est sur le point de me tuer.

« Parce que sinon je vai-

\- Me punir ? Mais je croyais qu'on en étais venu à la conclusion que ça ne me déplairait pas du tout . »

Devant son mutisme et son air choquée je reprends :

« Bin quoi ? T'es atteint d'hyposmie* ? Je croyais que les loup-garou pouvait sentir le désir... »

Ma voix devint un simple murmure au fur et a mesure qu'il se rapproche de moi. C'est dingue, même plié en deux j'ai l'impression de faire face à un géant.

« Stiles, je suis sérieux, tu vas retirer ce que tu as dit, tout de suite, et ensuite on va avoir une discussion, et tu- »

Il s'interrompt et saisi mon menton entre ses doigt :

« Regarde moi quand je te parle Stiles ! »

Alors je relève mes yeux vers lui, et j'ancre mon regard dans le siens. Même de si près, je n'arrive pas à en distinguer la couleur. Je sais qu'il me parle, je peux voir ses lèvres bouger, mais je n'entends rien, rien, rien.

En fait si, le vent qui s'abat contre la fenêtre, les grillons et les criquets, l'eau qui s'échoue contre les pierres dans la rivière, le vent encore, celui-là même qui fait virevolter les rideaux.

Mais sa voix, elle, je ne l'entends pas.

Je sens aussi, l'odeur du pin, de l'herbe verte, des sapins...  
Et son odeur. Elle est partout sur lui, pas omniprésente, mais présente quand même. Et ça me fait mal. Mais je ne ressens rien, rien, rien.

Je ne ressens plus rien, ou peut-être que si.

« J'ai froid, je murmure. »

Il fronce les sourcils, mais s'arrête néanmoins de parler. Son expression finit par se radoucir, de même que ses traits, et il me dit :

« Laisse moi t'aider. »

Ce à quoi je répond :

« M'aider à quoi ?

\- A vivre. Laisse moi t'aider à vivre ».

Et de nouveau, c'est comme ci une force prenait possession de mon corps, comme si tout se déroulait indépendamment de ma volonté.  
Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules et je lui souris d'un sourire idiot :

« Mais je suis déjà mort. »

J'ai dit ça pour le provoquer, bien sur, pour qu'il soupire, qu'il s'énerve, qu'il soit perplexe.  
Mais il n'en fait rien, il se contente de baisser la tête et de l'appuyer sur mon torse. Il c'est agenouillé devant moi, et il n'a de cesse de murmurer :

« Laisse moi t'aider, tu dois me laisser t'aider. »

Et là je me rend compte que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, qu'ils ont tous l'air de savoir quelque chose que je ne sais pas, et ça me terrifie.

Et je crois comprendre quoi, et ça me terrifie encore plus.

Je me lève brusquement, contourne Derek qui c'est déjà relevé, anticipant mon geste, et cours.  
Je cours, ignorant mon nom qu'il hurle, ignorant le vent qui me fouette le visage, la fatigue qui alourdis mes jambes. Je cours, ignorant le fait que je n'ai pas de destination précise, pas de but en tête. Je cours pour oublier, pour ne plus avoir peur. Je cours sans m'arrêter.

Parce que je sais que si jamais je m'arrête, je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à me relever.

Je ne regarde même plus où je vais, les feuilles et les branches me barrent la vu. Je trébuche à plusieurs reprises mais ça aussi je m'en fous. Je dois courir, encore et encore, sans m'arrêter, surtout ne pas s'arrêter. C'est comme si une voix dans ma tête ne cessait de me le répéter : Ne t'arrêtes pas, ne t'arrêtes surtout pas.

Et quand j'arrive à l'orée d'une falaise, et que j'entends Derek et Scott hurler mon prénom, j'écoute la petite voix. Parce qu'elle me comprends, parce que je ne ressens plus rien.

Parce que j'ai froid.

Et quand je suis à quelques mètres du grand saut, je me sens projeter sur le côté par un poids qui me fait m'écraser au sol.

C'est Scott qui me sers contre lui tandis que je repose sur ses genoux, qui me demande de me calmer, qui me supplie d'arrêter de me débattre, qui me dit que je fais une crise, que je dois me calmer.

Il ne cesse de le répéter, de répéter que je dois me calmer.

Il ment, il doit mentir. Je ne fais pas une crise de panique, parce que je ne suis pas paniqué, parce que je ne ressens rien. Rien du tout. Je n'entends même plus la petite voix.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que je déchire sa peau de mes ongles, pourquoi est-ce que je le mord ?  
Pourquoi est-ce que je hurle ?

Il continue de me bercer, et de répéter inlassablement qu'il faut que je me calme, que ça va aller. Que tout va s'arranger.  
Et je finis par me calmer, je finis par me laisser aller dans ses bras. J'arrête d'hurler, de mordre et de griffer. Je suis juste vide, je n'ai plus d'énergie.

Enfin, il m'en reste suffisamment pour murmurer lamentablement :

« Scott, j'ai froid... »

Et il me répond :

« Je sais Stiles, je sais... »

Je relève mon visage vers le siens, et je remarque qu'il pleure, et au lieu de m'en vouloir, de me sentir désolé, je ne ressens rien d'autre qu'un grand vide.

Et ça me terrifie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive .. ? »

Ma voix se brise sur la dernière syllabe, et mon cœur se met à battre encore plus vite quand je voix Scott me sourire tristement.

« Tu es malade, très malade. Et je ne pense pas que tu puisses jamais guérir, mon frère. »

Je me souviens que quand j'étais petit, j'étais terrifié par la foudre, mais quand celle-ci frappe à quelques centaines de mètres, je ne ressens qu'un vide immense qui dévore mon âme.

* * *

Quand je reviens à moi, je vois la lumière des lampes à huile qui défilent, se mélangeant, formant un maelstroms de couleurs difformes et incompréhensible.

Les bras qui m'entourent se resserrent autour de moi, et je murmure un :

« J'ai froid. »

_**ET VOILA ! FINITE ! (Enfin pour ce chapitre, rangez ces fourches je vous pries. Tant de haine en ce monde cruel … _ ).**_

Bon ! Le prochain chapitre sera probablement le dernier ( nyényényé ) je suis PRESQUE sure de ma fin, mais vous pouvez toujours essayez de me faire changer d'avis hein, tout est possible u_u. Encore merci pour les review. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et que vous commencez à comprendre les agissements de la meute (normale que sa soit pas encre claire, c'est censé se comprendre dans le chapitre d'après xD).  
Sur ce ! Bisous bisous et snoubisous baveux à vous :3.

-Jeanna.

_**Côté n'étoiles :**_

* Wallmart : c'est le seul centre commercial que je connais en Amérique x) (Merci South Park).  
* Hyposmie : C'est une maladie chez les chiens qui altère leurs flaire. En gros, ils ont du mal à sentir les odeurs et à les pister.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclamer : **__**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire, elle si.**_

_**Raiting :**__** M Je n'en dit pas plus …..:3**_

_**NDA :**__** Bonnnnnnn... Avec ce léger retard (léger?!) me revoici ! Je pourrais me justifier avec tout un tas d'excuses ( bidons u_u …) MAIS je préfères annoncer que cette fiction aura 5 chapitres voilà, parce que je n'arrivais pas à boucler ce chapitre et que j'ai eu une illumination (oui oui) donc wouala wouala...  
Merci encore à sakuraetsasuke, anonyme92, sanga36, brookedaviiis (j'ai pas oublié de i ? D : .. Okeey je sors xD) et .7 pour leurs commentaires:D ! Ainsi qu'à tous les lecteurs ( genre y en a beaucoup t'sais) de passage:3.**_

**Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveaux chapitre, en espérant que vous allez l'apprécier ET on se retrouve en bas pour la conclusion:3 oh ! J'ai failli oublier !**

**Le raiting M n'est pas là pour rien, et il prend tous son sens dans ce chapitre alors amateur de non-smut (vus êtes une espèce rare xD) il va falloir sauteeeer une partie du chapitre x).**  
**Dernière chose avant de vous laisser partir (enfin lire hein partez pas D:) :**

**Vous allez LE haïr (oui oui le, vous avez bien lu) .. xD MOUHAHAHAH !**

**Playlist :**

**\- Jardin d'hiver – Keren Ann  
\- Halsey - Ghost  
\- Melanie Martinez - Sippy Cup**

* * *

Quand je me réveille j'ai perdu toute notion du temps. J'ai une migraine atroce, un peu comme si je venais de me prendre une cuite, le fun et l'alcool en moins.

Je me redresse de ce que je suppose être un lit et observe les alentours histoire d'au moins savoir où je suis.  
A en juger par les draps blancs qui m'entourent ainsi qu'aux armoires à pharmacies disposées au quatre coins de la pièce, c'est une espèce d'infirmerie.

Passer la réalisations du lieu dans lequel je me trouves et de mon état physique -plus que lamentable, disons-le – je me rends compte d'un poids reposant à mes chevilles : Derek.  
Il est endormi, son coude reposant sur le bord du matelas et sa tête sur le montant du lit.

J'en connais un qui vas avoir mal une fois lever, vu la position de son cou.. Quoique, avec ses facultés lougarouesque je suis sûr qu'il n'en ressentira pas les effets, le bougre...

J'en étais là de mes pensées quand son corps se mit à remuer et ses paupières à trembler doucement, annonçant son éveil imminent.

Honnêtement, je m'attendait à plusieurs réactions de sa part la pitié, la peur et le soulagement en faisait parti.

Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais absolument pas, par contre, c'est à ce qu'il soit en colère. Et pas une petite colère, non, plutôt le genre de colère durant laquelle les veines ressortent, les pupilles se dilatent et la mâchoire se resserre. Si je n'en avais pas été l'objet, j'en aurait ris.

Il était effrayant certes, mais il tirait aussi la tronche du mec qui c'était enfilé trop de chipotle et qui était entrain d'en payer le prix.

«MAIS A QUOI TU PENSAIS BORDEL?! Hurla-t-il

-hmpf, hurle pas comme ça, murmurais-je en me massant les tempes, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser...

-Tant mieux ! Comme ça tu y réfléchira à deux fois avant d'essayer de sauter D'UNE PUTAIN DE FALAISE ! UNE PUTAIN DE FALAISE STILES! MERDE ! »

Il se leva brusquement et commença à se frotter le visage tout en murmurant des : « putain de falaise » ou « idiots » et je crois même avoir perçus un « stupide humain stupidement souple» mais cela me semble hautement improbable alors...

« Bon écoute, c'est bien mignon tous ça, mais j'ai vraiment pas la tête à t'écouter ronchonner sur ta pathétique misérable existence, tu n'as cas retourner vaguer à tes occupations diverses tel que, je sais pas moi ! Renifler des cul de chevreuil ou- »

Le regard que Derek me lança me dissuada de continuer sur ma lancé.

« O-Ou pas en fait, ouais non. »

Il continua de me fixer pendant ce qui me sembla être des heures, donc probablement une minute, avant de soupirer et de se laisser tomber disgracieusement sur la chaise qu'il occupait précédemment.

« Tu comptes rester assis là pendant encore combien temps ?

\- Jusqu'au retour de Scott et des autres Stiles. Il faut que je m'assure qu'il ne t'arrive rien d'ici là.

\- Ha, reniflais-je, et c'est toi qu'ils auraient choisi pour le job ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, une moue confuse collé au visage :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par auraient ?

-Bien, auraient comme dans une possibilité, une hypothèse qu'on utilise généralement pour des faits non factuels en fin de compte, quelque chose qui serait amener à se produire sous certaine conditi-

\- Ca va j'ai compris ! Grogna-t-il, je ne suis pas idiot ! »

Son grognement redoubla d'intensité quand il remarqua mon expression plus que sceptique :

« Stiles, gronda-t-il, explique toi, maintenant.

\- Tous ce que je dis, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas assez stupides, surtout pas Lydia, pour envoyer un meurtrier doublé d'un incapable pour protégé un mourant. Enfin j'veux dire, tu n'as même pas été foutu de sauver ta propre famille, des loups-garou en parfaites santé, alors un mourant, tu penses bien !

-Stiles, arrêt-

\- Plus probablement, ils ont sûrement pensé que tu aurais une autre utilité.

\- Stiles, je te prév-

-Abréger mes souffrances. T'attends que je flanche, que je pète encore un câble, comme ça t'a une excuse toute trouvé pour me trancher la gorge. »

Il me regardais avec de grands yeux, une expression de pure horreur peinte au visage. Toutes les couleurs avaient été aspirées de son visage, un peu comme-ci il venait d'assister à une tuerie de bébé phoques.

Sa mâchoire était contractée au maximum à tel point que je pouvais entendre ses dents grincer d'ici, tandis que ses phalanges blanchissaient au fur et à mesure qu'il serraient le bois du montant du lit avec ses poings.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Murmura-t-il tellement bas que j'eus cru l'avoir rêvé.

\- Admets le, tu meurs d'envie de planter tes crocs dans ma gorge, sentir le sang chaud tapisser ton palais et couler le long de ta bouche, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, souriais-je, c'est dans ta nature. »

Mon sourire ce transforma en rictus tandis que je m'approchais lentement de lui, tant et si bien que je pouvais l'entendre respirer lourdement, mon visage à quelques centimètres seulement du siens :

« Ta nature de monstre, susurrais-je ».

Il se releva brusquement de la chaise, les pupilles dilatées, le souffle court. Un grondement sourd s'échappait de sa gorge.

En un mot, il était terrifiant.

J'aurais sûrement dû être effrayé, rester assis et prier pour le salut de mon âme mais cette fois encore j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu le contrôle de mon corps. J'avais besoin de le provoquer, besoin de le foutre en rogne, mais plus que tout j'avais besoin de sa reconnaissance.

J'avais besoin qu'il me remarque.

Alors j'ai continué, je l'ai enragé, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de ses gongs :

« Bin Alors Derek, on perds son sang froid ? Sa va décevoir tes fans, tu sais avec tout le truc du je suis mystérieux et menaçant.

-La ferme Stiles, la ferme, murmura-t-il.

-Oh allez Derek, lâche toi, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. Je ne me débattrai pas, je te le jure. Tout ce que tu as à faire-

-Stiles, gronda-t-il une fois de plus.

\- C'est de planter tes crocs dans ma gorge, un coup sec, et je ne ressentirais plus rien. »

Au fur et à mesure que j'avais prononcé ces mots, je m'étais rapproché de Derek qui n'avait pas quitter la porte une seule seconde des yeux.

« Allons Derek, à fixer la porte comme tu le fais je vais finir par croire que tu n'as pas envie d'être ici, avec moi.. »

Je met ma main sur la sienne, desserrant son poing lentement avant d'en contempler la paume.  
Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait sorti ses griffes avant de voir le sang disséminé sur le bout de ses doigts et les quatre petits trous creusant sa peau.

Quand je relève mon regard, je remarque que le siens n'est plus posé sur la port mais sur moi. Une drôle de lueur colore ses yeux d'habitude si vert. Plusieurs émotions y figurent, la grande dominante restant la colère. Je crois cependant apercevoir une pointe de tristesse et …

Et quoi ?

Je n'arrive pas à bien discerner cette dernière, par contre il y a une chose que je sais, je ne suis pas prêt de m'arrêter. Sa pitié, si c'en est bien, je m'en contre fou. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de me cacher que j'étais malade, encore moins de continuer leurs petit manège en m'enfermant avec Derek.

Pourquoi choisir Derek ?! Probablement que Scott ne pouvait pas rester ici sans éveiller les soupçons, c'est vrai.

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas choisir-

« Peter ? »

Son expression s'assombrit et il contracte de nouveau ses poings, broyant ma main par la même occasion me tirant ainsi un glapissement dont je nierai toujours être l'auteur.

« Quoi Peter ?!

\- Derek, lâche mo-

-Quoi. Peter. »

J'ai l'impression qu'il est entrain de me broyer les os, je peux les entendre craquer sous la pression qu'il exerce sur eux. C'est douloureux.

« QUOI PETER ?! Hurle-t-il

-ARRETE DE HURLER ! »

J'hurle à mon tour. Je sens mes yeux s'humidifier.  
Je bat des paupières pour chasser les larmes de rages qui menacent de couler le long de mes joues. Je tente de dégager ma main en le griffant, mais rien n'y fait, je n'arrive pas à me défaire de sa prise.

« REPOND MOI ! Cri-t-il de nouveau.

\- LACHE MOI PUTAIN ! TU ME FAIS MAL, BORDEL, DEREK ! »

Pendant quelques secondes -qui me paraissent être des heures- seuls nos souffles courts peuvent être entendu dans la pièce.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il c'est énerver tout à coup ? Je sis qu'il a toujours détester Peter, mais de là à piquer une crise à la seul mention de son nom, ça me paraît excessif...  
Et même si il croyait ce que j'avais dit, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien en avoir à foutre ?

« Et puis qu'est-ce que sa peut bien te faire à toi . »

Il semble pris de court par mon manque de réaction soudain, et ça m'énerve. En fait, sa me rend fou de rage. Il m'énerve, il me rend dingue, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais.

Et je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime.

Tous se mélange, mes sentiments sont comme dans un sèche linge, se fracassant les uns contre les autres*. Je ne sais plus quoi pensé, ni quoi faire.

Quelque chose me dit que je devrais arrêter. Que je devrais m'excuser et retourner me coucher.

Mais je n'en fait rien, parce que je suis en colère.

Parce que je l'aime, encore un peu plus qu'il y a quelques secondes.

« J'ai dit qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire à toi ?! HEIN ?! JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX DE MON CORPS BORDEL !

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu racontes. Tu n'as rien fait avec lui.

-Et si je l'avais fait hein ?! ET SI JE L'AVAIS FAIT !

-JE L'AURAIS SENTIS !

-COMMENT T'AURAIS PU LE SENTIR QUAND TU NE VOIS MEME PAS PLUS LOINS QUE LE BOUT DE TON NEZ ?!

\- TU. N'AS. RIEN. FAIT. AVEC PETER, ET TU NE FERAS JAMAIS RIEN NON PLUS !

\- POURQUOI T'ES JALOUX ? »

Ma remarque a pour effet de lui clouer le bec. Il me fixe sans savoir quoi dire, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant sans jamais qu'un mot ne franchisse ses lèvres.

« Quoi, je ricane, tu voulais être le premier à me la mettre ? »

Il serre une fois encore ma main dans la sienne. Je vais sûrement avoir des marques.

« Peter a été le premier à mettre le pied sur la lune, mais tu peux toujours être le premier à poser le drapea- »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Derek me plaque sans ménagement contre le matelas du lit sur lequel je me trouve.

« La. Ferme. Susurre-t-il contre mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser rageusement.

Ses lèvres se mouvent contre les miennes violemment, comme affamées. Il me bouffe littéralement la bouche, ses dents mordant durement ma lèvre inférieur, puis le coin de ma bouche, me faisant glapir piteusement. Son corps se colle au miens, me réchauffant de la plus agréable des façons.

Il se colle à moi, tout son poids reposant sur mon torse au point de m'étouffer. Je n'arrive pas à stopper le gémissement qui franchit mes lèvres en sentant ses mains masser mes hanches et sa langue se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur de ma bouche.

Je peux sentir chaque muscles rouler sous sa peau, puis contre la mienne, au fur et à mesure que son corps emboîte le miens. Un peu comme si chaque soupir, chaque hoquet que je pousses le conduise à me presser un peu plus contre lui.

Je ne cherche même plus à m'empêcher de gémir dans sa bouche en le sentant coller son début d'érection à la mienne.

Il continue de se frotter contre moi, sa bouche grande ouverte contre la mienne, buvant mes plaintes, grognant contre mes lèvres à chaque fois que la pression devient trop intense.

Je rejette ma tête en arrière tentant vainement de reprendre ma respirations, en vain. Ma main part retrouver sa nuque le griffant légèrement au passage, marquant sa peau de stries rouges disparaissant quelques secondes seulement après être apparut.

« Derek.. je murmure »

Un soupir de frustration franchit mes lèvres quand il arrête ses mouvements, m'amenant a me redresser pour protester contre ce soudain manque de contact. Les mots se meurent à mes lèvres en le voyant défaire sa braguette, sa ceinture oublié quelque part sur le plancher, rapidement suivi de son t-shirt et de mes propres vêtements.

Putain il est bien foutu !

Tandis que je laisse aller à le fixer un rictus se pose sur ses lèvres, lui donnant un air de prédateur sur le point de dévorer sa proie.

« Le premier à mettre le drapeau sur la Lune, c'est bien ça Stiles ?

\- Parce qu'en plus d'avoir du mal à la lever, t'es dur de la feuille ? »

Il me plaque de nouveau conte le matelas, mon dos protestant face à la violence du choc.

Ses doigt relèvent brutalement mon menton, son regard se plongeant dans le miens :

« Mauvaise réponse , grogne-t-il »

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que je suis pris d'une douleur foudroyante, remontant le long de mes reins, comme si elle tirait sur chacun de mes nerfs pour remonter toujours plus haut.  
J'en ai le souffle coupé, mes poumons et mes yeux me brûlent tandis qu'un cris se meurt dans ma gorge.

Je peux le sentir se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur de moi, pousser toujours plus profondément.  
Une fois totalement en moi il s'immobilise.

Je me redresse vivement, essayant de repousser Derek en posant ma main sur son bas-ventre, celle-ci bien vite saisi et posée au dessus de ma tête rapidement suivie de sa conjointe.

Mes mains étant immobilisé je remue mon bassin afin de me dégager mais encore une fois il m'immobiliser en agrippant mes hanches, libérant mes mains par la même occasions, me permettant d'essayer à nouveau de me déloger de son emprise, sans grand succès.

Quand la douleur atteint son point culminent me faisant glapir pitoyablement, Derek se colle sensuellement contre moi, sa respiration hachée s'échouant contre mon oreille. Si je n'avais pas l'impression d'être déchirer en deux à l'instant j'aurais probablement trouvé ça vraiment agréable, MAIS je suis déchiré en deux, donc...

Soudain quelque chose change, la douleur s'estompe presque totalement, me faisant soupirer de soulagement, mon corps se relaxant indéniablement sans pour autant que je me laisse complètement allé.

J'abaisse mon regard en direction de notre point d'union, remarquant les veines noirs marquant ses mains et ses avants-bras tandis qu'il aspire la douleur hors de mon corps.

Je sens ses poing se resserrer contre mes flancs me faisant sursaut repoussant son membre plus profondément en moi.

«- Anmmh ! »

Je gémis en sentant une pression sourde prendre place au creux de mes reins, chaude et grisante.  
Tentant de faire revenir la sensations je m'aide de mes talons pour m'enfoncer sur son érection, en prenant le plus possible à l'intérieur de moi, action d'autant plus dure à effectuer que ses paumes maintiennent toujours mes hanches contre le lit.

Je gémis de frustration et abandonne au bout de la troisième tentatives, mes mains encadrant ses poignets, tentant vainement de les dégager.

Je l'entends ricaner contre mon oreille, me faisant frissonner violemment.  
Mon corps est si sensible que je peux sentir son souffle me caresser comme si ses mains l'avaient fait.

Il mordille le lobe de mon oreille, puis embrasse ma gorge, s'attardant sur ma jugulaire, me faisant me tortiller sous lui, soupirants sans relâche. Mes mains voyageant maintenant sur ses biceps, le griffant sans merci tandis que sa barbe irrite ma peau à chaque morsure qu'il inflige à mon épiderme.

Il se colle de plus en plus à moi, enfermant mon membre humide et reluisant de pré-sperme entre nos deux corps, refusant toutefois de bouger, me laissant pantelant et insatisfait.

« Regarde toi, me susurre-t-il, je t'ai à peine touché et t'es déjà dans cet état.

-J'ai- »

Je suis coupé dans mon élan par un coup de boutoir particulièrement violant, des étoiles dansants devant mes yeux, l'action poussant mon corps à s'arquer encore plus que la fois précédente.  
Je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle que Derek se met à se mouvoir en moi sans ménagement, de chaude et langoureuses poussées me faisant gémir et me relayant à l'état de poupée de chiffon entre ses bras.

Ses mains quittent enfin mon bassin pour aller se loger dans mes cheveux, tirants légèrement dessus, m'amenant à ouvrir la bouche tandis que sa langue se fraye un passage dans mon orifice buccale.  
Il caresse mon appendice de la siennes tout en grognant à chaque poussée qu'il effectu à l'intérieur de moi. Ses coups de boutoir finissent par se faire moins précis et plus violant.

Sa bouche quitte la mienne pour retourner dévorer ma gorge tandis que je rejette ma tête en arrière, essayant désespérément d'aspirer de l'air, action qui me semble maintenant impossible tandis que je sens Derek me pénétrer toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort.

« Il n'y a qu'une vierge pour ronronner comme ça .

-De-Dere-k, je gémis. »

Et alors que je pense le plaisir à son paroxysme je le sens frôler quelque chose en moi qui me fait hurler et lui s'arrêter net.

Ma respiration se bloquer dans ma gorge, m'empêchant de respirer.

« Put- Stiles, fait chier ! »

Il s'enfonce de nouveau en moi et son membre frôle de nouveau ma prostate, je reconnaît la sensation au creux de mes reins comme celle annonçant ma jouissance imminente. Mes gémissements finissent par n'être plus qu'une séries de cris silencieux et aussi bruyants que celui que j'ai poussé peu de temps auparavant.

« T'es tellement sensible, il gémit de nouveau, tellement serré, je paris que tu va me sentir pendant des jours .

-Ugh Dere- Aaannh !

\- Je vais te ruiner, je vais tellement te remplir que personne ne pourra te passer dessus sans penser à moi !

\- J-Je vai-

-Toujours cette odeur de petite chienne en manque d'attention, j'étais le seul à la sentir, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir dingue !

-A-Arrêt- »

Je jouis brutalement des rubans blancs repeignant mon estomac tandis que je sens Derek accélérer ses coups de bassins, grognant contre mon cou tout en continuant de frotter ma prostate hypersensible, me faisant glapir sous l'intensité de la sensation.

Éventuellement il finit par jouir lui aussi, sa peau claquant contre mes fesses, me surélevant légèrement tandis qu'il me remplissait de semence brûlante et épaisse.

Pendant ce qui me sembles être une éternité seule nos respirations saccadées peuplent la pièce.

Éventuellement Derek finit par se retirer – me tirant une grimace – et s'étend à côté de moi, l'air complètement...défoncé ?  
Ouais carrément défoncé, ses pupilles sont dilatées, ses lèvres gonflées et rouges d'avoir été mordues et ses cheveux partent dans tous les sens. Si je dois être honnête avec moi-même je ne crois pas me trouver dans un meilleur état, probablement pire en fait.

Il continue à fixer le plafond, ses yeux se perdant dans le vague, son visage ne reflétant aucunes expressions particulières.

« Derek murmure-je . »

Ma voix se brise sur la dernière syllabe. J'ai la gorge sèche et douloureuse d'avoir trop crié.

« Maladie de Pick. »

Je me retourne vivement pour lui faire face, grave erreur. Mes reins protestent vivement sous l'action me faisant glapir piteusement

« Après qu'on ai tué le nogitsune, les médecins ont appelé chez toi, mais c'est Scott qui a répondu, c'est aussi lui qui a prévenu ton père d'ailleurs. »

Il reprend sa respiration avant de continuer :

« Le nogitsune manipule la réalité, mais ce n'est pas un menteur. »

Il déglutit difficilement, son masque d'indifférence se fissurant légèrement.

«J'ai pas vraiment saisi tous ce qu'ils m'ont expliqué, mais tu avais tout les symptômes. L'un des premiers à se manifester, c'est le trouble de l'attention, mais avec toi on ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir. »

Je reste silencieux, concentrant à mon tour mon regard sur le plafond. J'essaye d'avaler les rafales d'informations qui se bousculent dans ma tête.

« Tu étais au courant depuis le début ? Je demande.

-Non, il répond, Scott m'a mis au courant le soir où je t'ai-

-Où tu m'as frapper, oui, tu peux le dire. »

Sa culpabilité est tellement évidente que je peux la sentir me chanter à l'oreille.

« Oui. Ils m'ont expliqué ce que tu avais pour que je ne provoque pas de crise comme, bin comme tu as eu en fait.

\- Si les médecins vous ont prévenus pourquoi est-ce que vous cherchiez des symptômes ?

\- Ils nous ont demandé de garder un œil sur toi, étant donné que les précédentes radios c'était avérées fausses, et nous on voulait être sûr que ce n'était pas un coup du nogitsune, au cas où.

\- Et donc j'ai commencé par la fin en faisant une crise avant même de montrer les symptômes de la maladie. J'ai toujours été spéciale, je ricane nerveusement. »

Il s'humidifie les lèvre, semblant chercher ses mots, ses sourcils froncé en une moue confuse :

« On les as vu, les symptômes je veux dire. Les premiers c'était ton déclin du comportement, la façon que tu avais de parler de Peter... »

Il crache les derniers mots avec une rage non feinte avant de reprendre son discours :

« la désinhibition, le manque de tact et ton envie subite de sucre. Tu t'en rendais pas vraiment compte mais tu n'as pas arrêter d'en manger pendant toute la semaine. »

Je le regarde bizarrement, comment peut-il savoir que j'ai augmenter ma consommation de sucre depuis une semaine si on est ici depuis un jours – ou deux, j'ai arrêter de compter après ma petite crise - ?

Il doit savoir lire dans les pensées parce qu'il a l'air paniqué quand il me répond un :

« En-enfin Scott me l'a dit. »

Il se racle la gorge nerveusement tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à entendre.

« J'en ai un autre de symptôme pour toi. »

Je laisse mon regard se promener sur les différents fissures qui ornent le béton au dessus de nos tête avant de terminer sur ma lancé :

« Je viens de perdre ma virginité, apprendre que j'ai une maladie cérébrale incurable, et j'en ai absolument rien à secouer.

\- Pas incurable, il grogne.

-Je suis pratiquement sûr que quand il y a 100 pour 100 de chances que tu en meurt c'est que c'est incurable, Derek.

\- Il y a un moyen de te soigner. »

Je souris puis rigole franchement sous son air contrarié.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu rigoles ?! Il aboie, je suis sérieux ! »

Mes rires s'amplifient au point que j'en ai mal au ventre. Quand je fini par me calmer et que je réussi à reprendre ma respiration je tourne mon visage dans sa direction et ancre mon regard dans le siens.

« Certains ne sont pas fait pour recevoir la marque, le poison, au lieu de se confondre à leur sang, les dévorent de l'intérieur. Je suis une de ces personnes, et tu le sais très bien.

-Mai-

\- Ne m'oblige pas à finir comme Paige juste parce que tu refuses de voir l'évidence. »

Son regard se voile.

Peu importe ce qu'il allait dire il ravale ses mots et retourne à sa contemplation du – décidément majestueux – plafond.

« Manque de Tact hein, tente-je pour apaiser l'atmosphère. »

Je le sens se tendre contre moi avant qu'il ne se redresse et s'habille à la hâte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je m'en vais. Il n'y a aucun intérêt à surveiller un mort, c'est toi qui l'a dit. »

Il prend un des flacons sur la table de chevet en face du lit et me la jette dessus*. Face à ma confusion il explique :

« C'est pour effacer mon odeur de ton corps, histoire que personnes ne se doute de rien. »

Et avant même que j'ai eu le temps de me redresser pour demander des explications, je suis seul dans la pièce.

* * *

_**BON BON BON ! XD J'espère ne pas avoir trop déçus de personnes avec ce eumh cette chose qu'on pourrait qualifier de navet ( je n'avais jamais écrit de full smut avant ET JE SAIS que j'ai sauter la case préparations mais c'était voulu et que ne pas préparer le partenaire est aussi douloureux pour l'un que pour l'autre etc mais disons que les endorphines font encore effet xD merci, un peu de pitié pour l'auteure.)**_

**Je vais sûrement corriger ce chapitre et le reéditer donc bon voilà. XD**

**Merci encore pour tous les commentaires, j'espère que ça a plût ( même si ça ne vaut vraiment pas l'attente ) j'éspère que les gens commencent à comprendre un peu ce qu'il se trame xD et je vous souhaites à toutes ( et tous?) une bonne soirée (journée vu l'heure là xD).**

**Commentaires toujours apprécier:3 Bisoux et encore désolé pour les fautes et le smut pourrave !**

**_Côté n'étoiles :_**

*** : Mon âme de poète refait surface tel une moule collé à son rocher. -[]**  
**** : C'est une sorte de burrito (?) Américains dont on dit qu'il fait chier du sang, littéralement xD. C'est vrai je le jure. (merci south park encore une fois).**  
***** : Hmm, classe Jeanna, classe xD ( et là t'as la personne qui se dit oh, sa va être une référence intéressante je vais me cultiver, et enfait non. Non j'déconne personnes ne lis les notes de toutes façon)**  
****** : Pas fort hein, c'est genre 'attrape le flacon' pas 'crève toi l'œil avec connard 'xD**

**D'ailleurs je sais que j'ai oublié une étoile mais je ne la retrouve pas donc missing * perdue, si vous la voyez faites moi signe merci _ .**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclamer : Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne sont pas de mon fait, l'histoire elle l'est.  
Raiting : M toujours !:3  
NDA : EN AVANT POUR LE DERNIER CHAPITRE ! Merci à sakuraetsasuke et à Sanga36 pour leurs commentaires et à tous ceux qui ont lu (et apprécié j'espère).  
Donc ce chapitre conclu cet os (qui ressemble plus à une ficton enfait xD). Je préviens d'avance ce ne sera ni une fin heureuse ni triste, un entre-deux.**_

**En espérant que cela vous plaira.**

**-Jeanna**

**P.S : lisez la note de fin pour une fois c'est important xD.**

**Playlist : **

**\- Snow Patrol – What If The Storm Ends**

**_\- Tom Odell – Can't Pretend_**

**\- My Chemical Romance – Mama**

* * *

J'ai mis du temps avant de me décider à bouger du lit, et ce, pour plusieurs raisons, dont la première étant la douleur présente dans mon arrière train. Les endorphines dissipées, plus rien ne me prévenait des joies du ' service après vente '.

Peut-être un peu aussi parce que j'avais froid

Après m'être étalé un peu de ce que j'assume être une lotion – ou du parfum spéciale lendemain de soirée – sur le corps et de m'être débarbouillé dans la petite salle de bain située à l'opposé de la salle, je me rhabille, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber en essayant d'enfiler mon jeans – merci Derek -.

Je me dirige vers le lit histoire de nettoyer un peu le bordel, mais en regardant l'état des draps je me rends compte que la personne qui passera par là après les brûlera probablement.

Ils sont maculé de sueur, de semence et d'une légère tâche rougeâtre, supposément mon sang – encore une fois merci Derek -.

Je soupir lourdement avant de vider le reste du flacon sur le matelas en espérant que personne ne cherche plus loin que ça parce que je doute fortement que son truc soit suffisamment fort pour cacher 'ça'.

Je finis par sortir de l'infirmerie, fermant doucement la porte, titubant dans les couloirs à la recherche de ma chambre et donc de mon lit. Oh mon dieu mon lit, rien que l'idée de pouvoir m'allonger et ne plus avoir à bouger me fait oublier que je suis probablement condamné à une mort douloureuse.

J'atteins assez – notez le assez – rapidement ma chambre, grimaçant quand je finis par arriver auprès du lit et que je m'y affale.

Je ne me souviens pas m'être endormi quand je suis réveiller par un Scott complètement livide et paniqué.

« Scott ? Bordel mec, tu tires une tronche pas possible qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arriv- »

Je gémis douloureusement quand j'essaye de me redresser, mâchouillant ma lèvre inférieur pour essayer de contenir mes plaintes.  
Manquerais plus que Scott se doute de quelque chose. Il irait sûrement essayer de péter la tronche à Derek, et se ferait rétamer.

Enfin je crois ?

Heureusement Scott étant Scott il ne remarque pas ma gêne évidente et commence à déblatérer plus vite que je ne l'ai jamais entendu le faire avant :

« Scott, Scott, SCOTT ! Je hurle »

Il me regarde les yeux ronds tandis que je soupir de nouveau :

« Calme toi mon pote, je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Répond-t-il

\- Où ça ici ? Tu veux dire dans notre chambre, sur mon lit ?

\- Derek devait te surveiller, tu aurais dû être à l'infirmerie ! »

A la mansion de Derek je serre les dents, une vague de colère m'assaillant. Probablement que j'étais trop claqué pour me rendre compte d'à quel point je meurt d'envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule – même si ça résulterait à me péter la main -.

Scott semble le remarquer – pour une fois – et fronce les sourcils.

«Écoute, y a aucunes raisons de paniquer ! Regarde je suis là, en pleine forme ! Je vais aussi bien qu'un mourant peu aller! Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu es dans cet état. Sérieusement. »

Son froncement de sourcils redouble d'intensité tandis qu'il me regarde de bas en haut – et de haut en bas mais bon, détail détail ! -.

«Derek n'était pas dans la pièce, ni toi d'ailleurs, il n'y avait aucune trace de vous. »

Je déglutit. Et je ricane faiblement tout en haussant les épaules.

« Derek m'a probablement ramené ici quand j'étais inconscient voilà tout !

\- Il y avait du sang sur le lit. »

Et là je sens les couleurs quitter mon visage, mon sourire laisse place à une grimace. Je sue à grosses gouttes tout en ouvrant et fermant la bouche sans trop savoir quoi dire.

« Au début, il continue sans jamais me lâcher du regard, j'ai pensé comme Lydia, ça aurait pu venir d'une coupure que tu te serais faite dans les bois. »

Je le sens mal, mais alors très très mal...

« Mais maintenant que je te regardes. »

Il hume l'air avant de poursuivre :

« Et que je te sens. »

Je regarde partout sauf dans sa direction, ma colère ayant laissé place à de l'appréhension et de l'embrassement. Je suis pas supposé n'en avoir rien à foutre là ? Pourquoi faut-il que les symptômes se dissipent maintenant ?

« En fait il est là le problème. Je ne sens rien.

\- Probablement un problème la dedans, dis-je en pointant son visage, tu sais un défaut de fabrication lougarouesque ou je sais pas moi, un truc qui à surchauffer et qui à fini par cramer ? »

Je lui souris – si on peut appeler ça un sourire – nerveusement tandis qu'il me fixe intensément pendant ce qui me parait être des heures, me faisant me tortiller inconfortablement.

Il finit par se redresser tout en ricanant légèrement :

« Tu as probablement raison, je dois être tellement habitué à ton odeur que mon loup ne prend même plus la peine d'y faire attention. »

Ouch, ça c'est vexant.

« Aha, ahahaha oui ! Sûrement. »

Je sens la tension quittée mes épaules tandis que je recommence à respirer. Je m'apprête à me rallonger quand Scott me plaque contre le matelas – et juste OUCH PUTAIN MON CUL MERDE – me tirant un grognement avant de soulever mon t-shirt.

Il pousse une sorte de glapissement en voyant les bleus et les marques de doigt – sans parler des griffures – sur mes hanches et mon estomac.

« Putain, murmure-t-il »

Je rougis légèrement avant de le repousser – toujours en grognant- :

« Non mais t'es pas bien ? On peut savoir ce qu'il t'as pris ? »

Je réajuste mon t-shirt tout en reculant contre la tête de lit.

« C-C'est Derek qui t'as fait ça ? »

Face à mon mutisme son expression passe du choc à la fureur, ses yeux virant au rouge sang.

« Le fils de- »

Il se lève et se dirige vers la porte tout en jurant :

« Je vais le tuer ce fumier !

-Non attends, Scott arrête ! »

Je me lève brusquement tombant presque sous la douleur vrillant mes reins, Scott me rattrapant de justesse.

« Tu crois que je vais rester là après ce qu'il t'as fait ?! Pour qui tu me prends ?!

\- Je sais pas, à toi de me le dire, répliquais-je amèrement, un menteur peut-être ? »

Il se rembrunit et baisse la tête honteusement.

« Un connard ? Un idiot ? Un lâcheur ?

\- Non tu ne comprends pas je-

\- Évidemment que je ne peut pas comprendre puisqu'on ne ME DIT RIEN ! »

Je soupir -encore- tout en me passant une mains dans les cheveux et en m'asseyant précautionneusement sur le lit.

« Derek a une petite amie. Il n'aurait pas dû te toucher comme ça, même après que tu l'ais provoqué.

\- Merci Scott, tu peux le dire tout de suite que je suis pas baisable, ça arrange ton cas.

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Il aurait jamais dû faire, il pointe ma nuque du doigt, ça en connaissant tes sentiments et ceux de Célia. »

Je couvre instinctivement ma nuque avec ma main et détourne le regard vers le sol.

« Écoute, il reprend, on ne pouvait rien te dire. Tu aurais pus faire une crise panique ou une crise comme tu as fait tout à l'heure. On devait te protéger.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec Derek qui me rejette pour que je passe à autre chose.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je ne voulais pas que tu perdes ton temps avec lui alors qu- »

Il s'arrête de parler et serre les poings. Je le fixe sans dire un mot.

« Alors qu'il me restait probablement plus très longtemps à vivre ? »

Il hoche la tête, la mort dans l'âme.

« Je suis désolé, vraiment, sincèrement. Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour prendre ta place. »

Pendant quelques minutes le silences persiste. Scott c'est assis sur une chaise et à mis sa tête entre ses mains.

« Tu ne vas pas me demander de te laisser me mordre ? »

Il ne relève pas la tête, en fait il ne bouge plus du tout. Je ris jaune, un arrière goût amer dans la bouche.

« Tu sais que j'y survivrai pas, n'est-ce pas. »

Il ne dit toujours rien, mais il me regarde. C'est bizarre de le voir l'air sérieux comme ça, lui qui est d'un naturel attendrissant, toujours cette expression de petit chiot perdue collé au visage.  
Pourtant cette expression ne m'est pas inconnue, sans pour autant m'être familière je la remplace sans problème.

Seulement pas sur son visage, non. Sur celui de mon père. Sur celui de mon père quand il m'a dit que ma mère était morte.

C'est la résignation qui y est peinte, comme si il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

Comme si il n'y avait plus rien à nier.

« Derek refuses de le voir. »

Scott se tends à la mention du prénom mais ne bouge pas, semblant attendre la suite. Je m'humidifie les lèvres avant de poursuivre sur ma lancée :

« Je crois. »

Je marque une pause, cherchant mes mots, rassemblant mes pensées :

« Je crois que quelques pars, il refuse de se faire battre par quelque chose qu'il ne voit pas. Par la fatalité, par la mort. Je crois que, plus que tout, il refuse de croire qu'une chose peut être perdue sans qu'on ai eu le temps de se battre pour la sauver. »

Scott se lève silencieusement de son siège et vient prendre place à côté de moi, encerclant mes épaules de son bras.

« Moi je crois que c'est un gros connard qui mérite une bonne branlé. Au moins il la verra arriver celle là. »

Je lui lance un regard blasé avant de rire légèrement. 

* * *

Après en avoir discuté, longuement, j'ai convaincu Scott de ne rien faire à Derek. Il a hésité un long moment mais a finit par accepter – grogner -.

On a décidé – Scott m'a forcer – d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner dans la salle commune qui est une sorte de petit cantine dans laquelle sont disséminés tables et bancs en bois.

Je tire la tronche rien qu'en voyant la gueule du truc, bordel je vais morfler.

Je reconnais Lydia et Kira qui nous font signes à l'une des tables du fond et on les rejoins – à un rythme raisonnable – avant de prendre place à table.

« Tu, euhm, tu veux que je t'aides ? Me demande Scott.

\- Quoi ? »

Il rougis fortement :

« Bin tu sais à t'asseoir ? »

Je le frappe violemment au bras – me brisant au moins la moitié du poing – tandis que je sens mon visage se réchauffer considérablement.

C'est uniquement une fois assis que je remarque que Lydia nous regarde suspicieusement tandis que Kira se contente de fixer son assiette avec grand intérêt.

« Vous nous cacher quelque chose.

-Non !

\- Pas du tout ! »

Nous chantons en cœur tandis que son regard se fait encore plus perçant.

« C'est inscrit sur vos visages. Vous mentez.

\- Oh, OH ! Regardez ! Ils ont même déjà coupé le pain, z'avez vus un peu ? C'est vachement sympas de leurs pars ! Tu trouves pas Scott ? »

Il couine tandis que je lui écrase le pied sous la table :

« Ou-OUAIS ! Ouais franchement, je suis vraiment euh, il me regarde légèrement paniqué, comblé ? »

Non mais qui m'a refourguer un idiot pareil ?

Lydia ancre son regard dans le miens puis dans celui de Scott lui faisant baisser la tête – bonjour l'alpha – avant de murmurer :

« Vous êtes, bizarres.

\- Mais pas du tout voyons on est exactement comme d'habitude. Je veux dire je me sens normal, comme tous jeudi matin. Et toi Scott ? Tu te sens pas trop supra extra normal ?

-Euh, si très... Normal.

\- Kira, tu les trouves normaux toi ? »

Kira sursaute à l'entente de son nom refusant de relever la tête de son plat murmurant un : je ne sais pas trop.  
Et c'est à ce moment que je remarque qu'elle est aussi rouge que la nappe qui recouvre la table.

« Putain de bordel d- SCOTT ! Tu lui as dit ?!

-Je suis désolé mais c'est Kira, j'allais pas le lui cach-

-Mais je m'en fou complètement putain ! A CHAQUE FOIS ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est trop te demander de garder ta bouche fermée ?! »

Un raclement de gorge nous fait tous les deux sursauter et nous retourner vers Lydia.

« Donc, vous allez me dire ce qu'il ce passe ? »

Étrangement sa question n'en est pas vraiment une.

Étrangement.

Après lui avoir expliqué – Lydia y allant de son petit commentaire, évidemment – je finis par me servir autre chose que du pain et commence à manger.

La cantine est relativement vide, on doit être quoi, allez neuf sur quarante élèves ? Ce qui s'explique sûrement par la randonné et les autres activité toutes plus passionnantes – entendez par là l'ennui extrême – les unes que les autres.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a là ? »

Je sursaute en sentant un poids s'affaisser à côté de moi et une main se poser sur mon épaule, me faisant avaler de travers.

« Peter, je murmure après avoir repris contenance.

\- Lui même, ma douce. »

Je lui lance un regard haineux auxquelles il rie franchement :

« Eh ben ! On dirait bien que le chaton sors ses griffes. La question étant, sait-il s'en servir ? »

Je sens Scott se tendre à côté de moi. Je pose une main apaisante sur son genou tandis que de l'autre je m'acharne à décortiquer ma viande.

« Le chat s'est mordu la langue ?* »

Je ferme les yeux tentant vainement de me calmer, l'entendant ricaner près de mon oreille.

« Hm, dit moi c'est un jolie suçon que t'as là. »

Je vire écarlate tout en me couvrant le cou d'une main tentant vainement de cacher la traînée de morsures/suçons qui y sont incrustés .

« Même si sa ressemble plus à un bleu qu'à autre chose, si tu veux mon avi-

-Non, merci.

\- C'est pas grave je vais te le donner quand même. Va falloir dire à ton amie d'y aller mollo. »

Je lâche ma fourchette, la colère devenant de plus en plus dure à contrôler.

« C'est quoi une vampire ? J'ose même pas imaginer la gueule de ton torse sous le t-shirt !Je parie que si je soulevais ton t-shirt, là maintenant, Scott nous piquerait sa crise.

-Bin vazy alors. »

Il perd son sourire et me regarde bizarrement. Je sens Scott me tirer par la manche pour me retenir mais je me dégage sèchement.

« Allez qu'est-ce que t'attends. Tu parles tu parles. T'as une grande gueule mais tu mords pas. De nous deux je crois bien que c'est toi la chienne ici. »

Je lui souris tandis qu'il pousse un grognement guttural et alors qu'il s'apprête à répliquer il se met à fixer un point au dessus de mon épaule. Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner pour voir de quoi il s'agit avant que Scott se lève, raclant sa chaise par la même occasion.

« Je suis venu parler à Stiles. »

Je me retourne lentement pour lui faire face mais Scott lui barre le chemin, grognant férocement sous le regards de trois autres adolescents complètement perdus.

« Tu ne l'approches pas ! »

Lui et Derek se fixe en chiens de faïences pendant un long moment avant que je me lève – grimaçant toujours – et que je contourne Scott pour rejoindre Derek.

« C'est bon Scott. On en a parler, tu as promis. Je serais revenu dans peu de temps, surveille Peter qu'il touche pas à mon assiette pendant que je suis parti. »

Scott pose son regard sur Derek, Derek le siens sur Scott, comme si ils étaient entrain d'avoir une sorte de conversation -plutôt un guerre – interne. Éventuellement Scott finis par se rasseoir, une menace muette échangé entre les deux loup-garou.

« C'est bon vous avez finis votre concours de qui pisse le plus loin ? »

Il me regarde tous les deux sans vraiment se quitter des yeux -bonjour le strabisme- et je soupir lourdement, continuant mon chemin, ouvrant la marche. Si Derek veut parler, il n'a cas me suivre, plus vite on s'y met plus vite ce sera finit.

Il me rattrape rapidement – inutile de dire pourquoi, non ce ne sont pas grâce à ses facultés surnaturelle, non -.

On arrive bientôt dans l'espèce d'arrière court du bâtiments – qui est en fait un chalet ni plus, ni moins-, donnant vu sur la montagne, la forêt et si on s'avance un peu, la falaise.

« Tu veux t'asseoir ? Il me demande sans me regarder. »

Je considère l'idée, mais en voyant le banc je me reprend bien vite.

« Non. »

Il me regarde, perplexe.

« Je, je me racle la gorge, hm hm, j'ai du mal à m'asseoir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Oh. »

Oui, _oh_, comme tu dit petit pétochard à deux ba-

« Tu n'as pas de raison de m'en vouloir, je te rappelle que tu ne t'es pas plein quand je te faisait l'amour.

\- Première, crachais-je, tu ne m'as pas vraiment demander mon avis, deuxièmement mon salop, ça, ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'appellerai ' faire l'amour' mais plutôt baiser. »

Je serre les poings.

« A sec. »

Il baisse la tête pour cacher son agacement, mais je peux le sentir d'ici à sa posture.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre, Stiles. Il soupire après un moment.

-T'as pas intérêt à être venu pou te battre, parce que je te jure que je trouverais un moyen de t'arracher la queue et de te la coller au front, clébard de mes d- »

Le reste de ma phrase meurt contre sa bouche tandis qu'il m'embrasse chastement. Il se recule lentement et me fixe sans expression particulière.

« Tu parles trop. »

Je lui mord la joue en représailles, oui, immature je sais, mais au grands mots les grands remèdes.  
Mon estomac se tord de satisfaction en le voyant grimacer sous la douleur.

« Tu m'as mordu, il aboie incrédule.

\- TU m'as tellement bouffé le cou que je vais avoir des marques pendant au moins une semaine DEREK ! Comment j'explique ça à mon père espèce de con- »

Je suis couper par son rire – le même que celui de Peter auparavant, sûrement un trait de famille-, bien vite remplacer par une colère sourde tandis qu'il m'attrape par la hanche pour me plaquer contre lui, son nez touchant presque le miens.

« Tu t'es frotté à moi comme une chienne pour que je te morde, il resserre sa prise sur ma hanche me faisant glapir sous la douloureuse pression s'exerçant sur les bleus présents sur ma peau, tu m'as supplié de le faire ».

A partir de ce moment s'engage une bataille de regards des plus féroces – parce que oui, une baston de regards, ça en jette-. Je finis par baisser la tête, défaitiste.

« Tu me fais mal, je murmure. »

Sa prise se relâche sans pour autant que sa main ne quitte son poste.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça Stiles ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je fais quoi ?

\- Tu me pousses à bout, à chaque fois. C'est comme si tu voulais que je te fasses du mal. »

J'ancre mon regard dans le siens, réfléchissant à ce qu'il vient de dire.  
C'est vrai, en y repensant, on a pratiquement jamais eu de conversation sans qu'on ne soit violent -qu'il ne soit violent en fait parce que moi, on va pas se mentir, je suis la crevette dans la mer pleine de requins- l'un envers l'autre.

Avant c'était pour attirer son attention, mais maintenant c'est plus un automatisme qu'autre chose.

« Ça n'aura plus d'importance d'ici quelques temps, parce que Scott ne me mordra pas.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, il fera tous ce qu'il peut pour te sauv-

-Non. J'en ai discuter avec lui. Le seul moyen de me sauver Derek, c'est de me tuer avant que je perde complètement la tête. Je connais les effets secondaire de la démence, Derek.

\- C'est différent selon les personnes, ta maladie est différ-

\- Non ! Non c'est exactement la même chose. Les maladies cérébrale sont toujours suivies de morts douloureuses. Pour les proches comme pour les malades.

\- La morsure te guérira, tu survivra Stiles.

\- Mais enfin regarde moi ! J'allais me jeter du haut d'une falaise juste parce que tu avais son odeur ! C'est trop tard ! Vois les choses en face, ouvres les yeux bordel ! »

J'ai le souffle court, la respirations hachée et Derek, lui, est comme figé.

« Son odeur ? »

Je me fige à mon tour, détournant le regard et serrant les dents en espérant qu'il oubli ce que je viens de dire.  
C'est beau de rêver.

« L'odeur de qui ?

\- Tu me demandes sérieusement ? Où est ce que tu prends ton pied à m'entendre dire le nom de ta chi-, j'inspire avant de poursuivre, de Célia.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as essayer de te tuer ? »

C'est la première fois que je vois ce genre d'expression sur son visage. Il a l'air tellement fragile, et si … petit ? - notez l'ironie de la situation-.

« Derek, tu n'es plus un alpha. Et tu aurais probablement eu une chance de convaincre Scott de me mordre si il n'avait pas appris que tu m'avais baiser et donc par la même occasion que tu avais tromper ta petite amie.

\- Je n'ai trompé personne.

\- Écoute, je vais pas te faire un dessin, mais quand tu met ta bite dans le trou de quelqu'un d'aut-

\- J'ai rompu avec Célia avant qu'on ne parte en voyage. »

Et soudain plus rien n'a d'importance, c'est comme si tout autour de nous venait de se figer. J'entends encore l'eau de la cascade s'écouler dans la rivière, le bruissement des feuilles emportées par le vent, les oiseaux qui piaille mais ça passe au second plan. Comme des bruissement lointain qu'on attribuerait à notre imagination.

« Tu-quoi ? Mai-Mais pourquoi ? »

Il reste muet, me regardant sans la moindre expression sur le visage.

« Derek !

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. »

Okay, y a une limite, et il viens de la dépasser. Je me dégage violemment de son emprise et je commence à marcher en direction de la porte quand je le sens m'attraper par l'épaule et me tirer en arrière.

Il n'as pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà j'explose :

« Écoutes moi bien espèce de sale bichon de mes deux, j'en ai par dessus la tête de ton putain de numéro de je suis mystérieux, j'aime le cuir et les bagnoles qui en jettes. Alors voilà ce que tu vas faire, deux choix se présentent à toi. Soit tu vas te prendre ton putain de bâton, et tu vas te le sortir de ton jolie petit cul pour me dire exactement c'est quoi ton problème soit je t'exploses les couilles avec le-dit bâton. Ça te vas ?

\- On est pas entrain de parler de moi, mais de toi.

\- Bon, c'est la deuxième options alors ?!

\- Stiles, on a un moyen de te sauver, je sais que tu peux survivr-

\- Mais ça t'as pas suffit avec Paige ?! Je hurle. »

Il semble perdre contenance pendant quelque seconde avant de remettre son masque d'indifférence en place :

« Tu n'es pas Paige.

\- Non c'est vrai. On a un point commun cependant. »

Il déglutit face à mon ton acerbe et me fixe, attendant que je finisse ma tirade :

« On est tout les deux amoureux de toi, seulement moi je suis suffisamment au courant pour te le dire. Si Scott me mort, je vais mourir, et tu t'en voudras encore plus que tu ne t'en veux déjà.

-J'a-

\- Et je ne vais pas t'infliger ça. »

Cette fois-ci quand je me détourne pour partir il n'y a pas de mains chaude me maintenant en place. 

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la semaine je suis assis sur mon lit – quand je dis assis, mon dos touche plus le lit que mon cul, merci bien – à me tourner le pouces. Lydia a apparemment jugés intelligent de confisquer tous ce qui pourrait m'aider à en apprendre plus sur ma maladie, parce qu'apparemment ce serait susceptible de provoquer une crise ou quelque chose comme ça. Dire que mon père à adhérer à cette conspiration ! Je me sens trahi.

Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Derek depuis la dernière fois qu'on a parler. D'un côté je suis soulagé qu'il ai lâché l'affaire mais de l'autre je suis un peu déçus.

Juste un peu.

Je veux dire, après avoir été aussi proche de lui c'est dure de revenir à comme on était avant.

Rien. Le néant. Le silence.

Je regarde l'heure sur le réveil trônant sur la table de chevet : 15h28.

Scott ne devrait plus tarder. Il a dit qu'il passerai pour me 'divertir' un peu, mais on sait tous très bien qu'il veut juste vérifier que je ne claque pas comme une araignée sous un chausson.

En parlant du loup !*  
J'entends les marches de l'escalier grincer, signe que quelqu'un est entrain de les monter – merci capt'ain obvious'-

« T'es en avance Scott, faut prévenir la Nasa qu'une catastrophe naturelle est sur le point de se pro- »

Les mots se coince dans ma gorge en voyant qui se tient devant moi : Derek.

« Derek ?!

\- J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit. Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir sans rien faire. »

Je soupire d'exaspération. Non mais sérieusement il va jamais lâcher le morceaux celui-la ? Je me pince l'arrête du nez :

« Derek, on en a déjà discuter. Même si tu voulais, tu ne pourrais pas me- »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Ses mains me collant contre lui, exercent une pression sur mon bas du dos me faisant soupirer malgré moi.

Le choc passé, je me rend compte que ses lèvres sont collantes et très humides comme si il venait de boire de l'eau.

C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Sans même comprendre comment je sens un liquide tiède envahir ma bouche, de l'eau – boueuse – me couler dans la gorge, me faisant tousser violemment.

Je romps le baiser en le poussant de toutes me forces, tentant de reprendre ma respiration.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ? »

Je continuais de tousser tandis qu'il serrait une fiole, que je remarquais alors, entres ses doigts.

« Je te sauves. »

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de rétorquer que je sens mon corps prendre feu, littéralement. C'est comme si mon sang était en ébullition, m'ébouillantait vivant tout en brûlant ma chaire.

Je crois que je hurle, peut-être.

Probablement.  
J'entends Scott hurler sur Derek, et Derek hurler sur Scott.  
Mais bientôt je ne fais plus attention à quoi que ce soit, la douleur me jetant en pâture à un sommeil tourmenté. 

* * *

Quand je me réveille, j'ai un mal de crâne atroce. La pièce est plongé dans le noir et pourtant j'arrive à voir comme en plein jour.

Je sens la présence de Scott et de Derek. Je sens leurs odeurs, j'entends leurs battements de cœur aussi.

Je crois que Scott doit sentir la panique m'envahir parce qu'il accourt directement à mes côtés.

Quand je réussi reprendre mon souffle je détourne mon attention vers Derek. Derek qui se tiens droit, la tête haute comme si il ne venait pas de me gâcher l'existence.

« Dit moi que tu ne m'as pas transformé. »

Aucun des deux ne réponds.

« C'est impossible, tu n'es pas un alpha tu ne m'as même pas mordu ! Tu-tu-t- »

Je pousse un grognement de rage avant de me lever et de jeter mon bureau contre le mur.

« Je t'avais demander de ne pas le faire ! »

Je me dirige vers lui mais il me maîtrise avant que j'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.  
Son odeur, sa chaleur et tout son être m'enveloppe et dire que ça me fou en rogne, est un euphémisme.

« Lâche moi ! Je hurles.

\- Il faut que tu te calmes, Stiles.

\- Ne me dit pas de me calmer après ce que tu m'as fait. Espèce de salopard de merde ! »

Je le pousse de toute mes forces, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre avant de me jeter sur lui. On tombe tous les deux par terre, moi à califourchon sur lui mes mains enserrant sa gorge avant même qu'il ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Quelque part entre le bruit du sang bouillonnant dans mes veines et contre mes tympan j'entends Scott me dire quelque chose. Mon corps perd un peu de sa force, mais je ne lâche pas la prise que j'ai sur sa gorge.

« STILES ! »

Scott me tire en arrière tombant avec moi contre mon bureau qui se retrouve maintenant à la vertical sur le mur.

« Écoute, écoute moi. Il faut que tu te calmes. »

Il me chuchote d'autres phrases comme celle-ci à l'oreille tandis que Derek se relève avec un grognement.

« Stiles. »

Sa voix est rocque, sûrement dû au fait que je lui ai presque broyer les cordes vocales.

« Arrête. »

Et soudain j'arrête de me débattre. Scott et Derek échange un regard comme pour savoir si c'est plus prudent de m'assommer ou de m'attacher à une chaise avec des chaînes en argents.

Sous le hochement de tête de Derek, Scott finit par me lâcher et je me précipite au coin de la pièce.

« Stiles, il faut que tu te calmes. »

C'est Scott qui parles d'une voix supposément rassurante. Lui et Derek murmure ce que je peux maintenant entendre :

« Pourquoi ma voix d'alpha n'a pas marché sur lui ? Scott chuchote furieusement.

\- Peut-être que la façon dont il est transformé change aussi sa nature ?

-Quoi ? Quelle nature ? Comment tu m'as transformé ? »

Derek me fixe pendant un bon moment avant de me répondre :

« Tu te souviens de la légende que je t'avais raconté ? Celle où si l'on boit l'eau de pluie dans un empreinte de loup-garou alors on en devient un ? »*

Ses yeux vire au bleu cyan tandis que Scott se stop net.

« Ce n'est pas une légende. Il chuchote les derniers mots »

Ils me regardent tous les deux comme si une deuxième tronche m'avait poussé sur la gueule et c'est d'autant plus terrifiant que Derek se met à grogner.

Fort.

« Derek. Scott déglutit, pourquoi ses yeux ont cette couleur ?

\- Quoi ? Quelle couleur ? »

Scott fronce les sourcils et se met à balbutier.

« Toutes. Ils ont toutes les couleurs. »

Un silence de plomb tombe dans la pièce. Toutes ? TOUTES ? Putain de bordel de- toutes?

« Qu'est-ce que t'entends par toutes ? Toutes comme dans j'ai les yeux couleur arc-en-ciel ? Ou toutes co-

\- Toutes comme dans bleu, rouge et jaune ? Dans ce sens là si tu pars de l'extérieur ? »

Derek pousse un autre grognement guttural, détournant notre attention :

« Il faut appeler Deaton, maintenant. »

Derek ne lance même pas un regard à Scott quand il me prend dans ses bras et me serre presque trop fort.

« Derek qu'est-ce que tu-

\- Appelle Deaton. »

Apparemment Derek a l'alphatitude dans le sang, parce que Scott sors de la chambre sans un regard en arrière.  
Bientôt la chaleur se dégageant de son corps devient étouffante.

« Derek, lâche moi. »

Mais il ne bouge pas. Il continue à me serrer contre lui tandis que j'entends Scott s'affoler au téléphone. J'essaie de le repousser, sans grande conviction, sans grand succès.

« Ton cœur.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a mon cœur ?

\- Il bat. »

Je peux entendre son pouls s'accélérer, son odeur m'envelopper et si je sens quelque chose d'humide couler sur ma nuque, bien, personne n'a à le savoir. 

* * *

Après un voyage, plus qu'embarrassant, disons-le, la voiture de Derek se gare dans la parking de la clinique où attend déjà Deaton.  
Derek m'ouvre la porte et m'aide à sortir tandis que je continue de trembler.

« Stiles »

C'est Deaton qui parle après qu'on se soit installé et qu'il m'ait ausculté sous toutes les coutures.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? aboie Derek.

-Bien, disons que... »

Il fixe la lumière sur mes yeux me faisant grogner violemment.

_Sérieux Deaton, Sérieux ?_

« Son état, tel qu'il est présentement, n'est pas normal.

-Non sérieux ? Merci de nous avoir éclairé, dis-je en me redressant, bon bin puisque tout est clair on a plus qu'à rentrer hei-

-Stiles. Recouche toi. »

Allez savoir pourquoi, la voix de Derek me coupe dans mon élan et je me recouches sans vraiment le réaliser. Au vu du regard que le vétérinaire-mage-druide-chelou nous lance, ce n'est définitivement pas bon signe.

« D'après ce que tu m'as dit Derek, l'eau que tu as utilisé était vieille d'au moins une centaine d'année.

\- Sérieux ? Je lance incrédule. SERIEUX ? Oh putain Derek tu pouvais même pas te sortir les doigt du cul et m'en amener de la fraîche. Et si c'était périmé hein ? Tu m'aurais intoxiquer, si je meurs, je te jure Derek je vais te hanter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

\- Je n'ai pa-

\- Est-ce que ça peux se périmer ? Non j'veux dire est-ce que l'eau se périme ? Est-ce que la magie se périme ? Ou est-ce que c'est comme pour le vin et sa se bonifie avec le temps ? »

La seule réponse que j'obtiens c'est un soupir et un regard vide de toute émotions – Derek tout le monde -, bien sur je ne compte pas la réaction de Scott puisqu'il a passer la dernière heure à faire exactement la même chose : se bouffer les doigts.

« Comme je disais avant d'être grossièrement interrompu, nous ne pouvons pas savoir de source sûr que cette eau appartenait à un loup-garou infecter d'une sorte quelconque de malédiction ou de sors.

\- Impossible, ma famille n'aurais jamais mélanger une fiole infectée à d'autres susceptibles de servir, les risques d'infections seraient trop importants.

-Tu en es sûr ?

\- Certain. »

Deaton soupir puis inspecte de nouveau mes yeux, sous plusieurs angles, pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Dans ce cas il n'y a que deux possibilités, murmure-t-il après un moment. Plus l'élixir est ancien, plus la magie qu'il contient est puissante. Si tu n'étais pas fait pour être loup, et que tu aurais dû mourir, il est fort probable que ton corps soit bloqué entre tes deux natures.

\- Donc je suis quoi ? Une sorte d'hybride ? Genre comme le gars bleu dans underworld ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu deviennes bleu. Mais l'idée est là.

\- Et c'est, je marques un pause, bien ? »

Le regard que tous le monde me lance – minus Scott toujours, qui a l'air aussi perdu que moi – me donne la réponse.  
Derek frappe la table sur sa droite avec son poing, nous faisant tous sursauter. Il murmure toutes sortes de juron, que je peux maintenant entendre.

J'inspire fortement avant de continuer :

« Je vais mourir c'est ça ?

\- Non. Tu vas vivre, mais contrairement au loup-garou, l'hybride ne va guérir que d'un point de vue physique. En d'autre terme-

\- En d'autres termes je suis toujours malade et je suis condamner à vivre avec jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

Le silence se prolonge dans la petite pièce tandis que Scott a arrêter de se ronger les ongles, optant pour l'arrachage de cheveux en remplacement. Derek a toujours son poing enfoncé dans le métal, me tournant le dos et refusant de me regarder.

« Encore une fois l'élixir était extrêmement puissant, reprend Deaton, il a pu détraquer tes sens et cette situation pourrait être temporaire. D'ailleurs je te demanderais, à toi et aux autres, de ne pas être défaitistes.

-Excusez moi si je ne vois pas de raisons de sauter de joie, là, tout de suite, je crache.

\- Au vu de la façon dont tu as réagis au contact de Derek, je vais avoir tendance à penser que ta nature de loup-garou est plus développer que ta nature humaine.

\- Ouais, comme un hybride qui aura sûrement un côt-

\- Non, Stiles, le fait que tu n'écoutes que Derek pourrait être parce que cette eau est celle prélever de l'empreinte d'un membre de la famille des Hale, sa famille. Étant donné qu'il est le dernier représentant de celui qui t'as transmis ton don, c'est un peu comme si il était ton alpha.

-C'est pour ça qu'il n'écoutais rien de ce que je lui disais ? S'exclame Scott.

-Oui, d'ailleurs cette théorie est plus probable que la première que j'ai cité. Un hybride est incontrôlable et ne connais aucune sorte hiérarchie, ni maître, surtout pas leurs créateur qu'ils sont amené à tuer.

-Whoa, je rie jaune, c'est un-un peu extrême. Tuer comme dans le fuir ou tuer comme dans la menthe religieuse va décapitez son partenaire avant de dévorer tout ce qu'il reste ?

\- Tuer comme dans tu vas me traquez, m'ouvrir l'abdomen et me dévorer le cœur. »

L'air deviens soudain lourd et pesant tandis que toute l'attention se tourne vers Derek qui est toujours dos à moi. Sa posture est tendu, comme si il portait tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Je peux entendre son cœur battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Je peux sentir toutes sortes d'odeurs que je n'arrive pas à distinguer s'échapper de sa peau.

« Ma mère m'a raconter qu'un de mes oncles, après avoir appris que sa femme ne supportait pas la morsure, a essayez de la sauver en lui faisant boire du sang de vampire. Probablement espérait-t-il que le poison contenu dans le sang d'un vampire créerait un équilibre avec celui que contenait le sang d'un loup-garou. »

Il se retourne vers nous et ses yeux se perdent dans le vague pendant un moment, comme s'il essayait de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il avait vu, ou plutôt avait entendu. Il croise ses bras sur sa poitrine et ancre son regard dans le miens :

« Ça a marché, au début. Après quelques semaines, ils ont commencé à se renfermer sur eux-mêmes, ils ne venaient plus qu'une fois par mois, puis il ont finit par ne plus venir du tout. Au départ, personnes ne c'est inquiéter, mais au bout de trois mois ma mère et mes tantes ont finis par aller prendre de leurs nouvelles.

Il inspire un grand coup avant de terminer sur sa lancé :

« Elle l'avait vidé de son sang et avait finit par dévorer son cœur.

\- Le sang pour le côté vampire, et le cœur pour le loup-garou, susurais-je»

La réalisation me frappe de plein fouet, tandis que je sens le dégoût et la bile me monter à la gorge.

« Qu-qu-est-ce que Stiles mangerai du coup ? Ton cœur mais après ? Il est, il n'y a pas de mythe sur les humains ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais connu d'hybride mi-humain mi quoi que ce soit d'autre. Peu importe, ce n'est pas un problème qu'on aura à réglé puisque Stiles n'est pas un hybride . »

J'inspire profondément et ferme mes yeux histoire de me concentrer sur autre chose que les battements erratique du cœur de Derek. Il y a des centaines de mythe à propos des humains, je pourrais dévorer son âme – à supposer que ça ce mange – si on en crois le mythe selon lequel on est tous née avec deux membres en plus et qu'ont nous à condamner à retrouver la moitié qu'on nous a pris.  
Je suis coupé dans le fil de ma pensée par Deaton qui se tourne vers moi :

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens, là, tout de suite ?

\- Je, je déglutit, je suis nerveux, et je, euh, j'ai peur, je crois ?

\- Tu es confus, et, Derek hume dans ma direction avant de continuer, indécis .

\- Derek, qu'est-ce qu'on a dit à propos de tout le ' les humains sont nos amis, on ne renifles pas leurs cul ' ? »

Je passe nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux tandis que Deaton s'approche de moi avec ce qui ressemble fortement à une seringue.

« Je vais te prélevez un peu de sang pour être sûr que tu ne subis aucune autre complications, et pour confirmer mon diagnostique précédent selon lequel ton corps est juste chamboulé et tu n'as absolument aucunes envie de dévorer Derek. »

Je lorgne sur la seringue d'un œil méfiant, grognant légèrement. Deaton s'arrête net et me regarde prudemment, essayant probablement de deviner mon prochain mouvement. Je cherche ledit Derek du regard, sentant le besoin d'être rassuré se faire plus pressant tandis qu'il hoche la tête dans ma direction, me faisant déplié le bras.

« Pas dans ce sens là en tout cas. »

Oh mon dieu dîtes moi que je suis le seul à l'avoir entendu.

Je relève brusquement la tête pour un voir Derek avec un rictus collé au visage et Scott terriblement gêné, rouge et probablement dégoûter.

Putains de loup-garou. Est-ce que j'ai encore le droit de les insultés maintenant que j'en suis un ?  
On va dire que oui. 

* * *

Après que je sois rentré chez moi et que j'ai renvoyé Scott chez lui, et je peux vous assurez qu'un loup-garou ça a tendances a ne pas lâcher son os, je monte directement dans ma chambre dans l'espoir de prendre une bonne douche et d'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil.

C'est sans compter sur Derek, qui a un moment ou à un autre c'est introduit chez moi et a pris place sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Il se redresse en position assise, toujours su MON lit, avant de s'étirer.

Bien sûr que non je ne regarde pas ses muscles rouler sous sa peau, ni la façon qu'on ceux-ci de se contracter légèrement sous l'action ou la façon qu'il a de soupirer de contentement après ça, je ne vois pas du tout où les gens irais chercher un truc pareil.

Aucune idée...

Il se lève et avance dans ma direction me faisant reculer jusqu''à ce que je butte contre le mur.  
Il se colle à moi, sa mains se posant sur ma hanche, son souffle frôlant mes lèvres :

« Je t'ai sauvé la vie.

\- C'est un bon Derek ça ! Gentil Drek ! Tu veux un nonos ? Cuisine, troisième tiroir du bas, je crois qu'il doit rester quelques os du poulet qu'on a mangé la semaine dernière, à tes risques et périls il y avait des vers la dernière fois que j'ai regard- »

Je suis coupé dans mon élan par sa bouche qui se colle contre la mienne. Cette fois ci son baiser n'a rien de colérique, de violent. Il y a moins de dents, moins de langue et pourtant plus de tout.

Le baiser reste chaste, seulement ses lèvres qui bouges contre les miennes, quelques soupirs, ma main qui brosse ses cheveux, la sienne les miens.  
Éventuellement il fini par se décoller et instinctivement je m'avance pour prolonger le baiser.

Il me sourit, un sourire sincère, et wow, okay, c'est Derek et sourire dans la même phrase.  
Je crois que je vais jamais m'en remettre.

« Je suis venu te dire bonne nuit.

-Oh, je me racle la gorge, bonne nuit alors. »

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois avant de murmurer un dernier :

« Bonne nuit »

Et saute du haut de ma fenêtre – parce que les portes c'est pour la populace -.  
Je me laisse glisser contre le mur et soupir de frustration.

« Je suis toujours en colère. »

Je peux presque l'entendre rire d'ici. Presque.

Je me lève et finit par prendre ma douche, une fois cela fait, j'enfile un boxer et un t-shirt avant de me brosser les dents et d'aller m'affaler, la tête la première, sur mon lit.  
Je soupir de contentement quand ma peau rentre en contacte avec la couverture. Après un moment à passé à respirer l'odeur qui m'est familière, je me glisse sous les couvertures et éteint la lumière.

Je passe un long et pénible moment à essayez d'oublier la sensations des lèvres de Derek sur les miennes, ou sur mon cou, ou ma peau en général.  
Son odeur aussi, qui n'est plus mélangé à celle de l'autre morue. Quoi ? J'ai le droit de le dire maintenant, il est plus avec.  
La chaleur qui se dégage de son corps en permanence. Nan sérieux c'est un vrai fournaise se gars.

Scott aussi est toujours brûlant maintenant que j'y pense, ça doit être un truc de loup-garou.

J'ouvre les yeux, la pièce est plongée dans le noir complet, et pourtant je peux voir clairement chaque objets, chaque détails, allant du stylo sous mon bureau – c'est là qu'il était ? - aux moindres fissures qui peignent mon plafond.

Je frissonne et m'enfonce un peu plus sous ma couette.

J'ai froid.

**ET VOILA !**

**Bon alors j'espère que vous avez compris xD. Je sais pas si j'ai laissé assez d'indices. Ça aide si je dit cliffanger ! xD non ? Bon … Demander moi en pv si vous voulez je suis dispo ;) ( ça sonnais, beaucoup mieux dans ma tête …)**  
**J'espère que ça vous a plût. Pas de nouveau lemon, vraiment désolé mais là ça faisait trop de pages (21) donc bon.**

**Ps : Important, je vais me lancer dans une nouvelle fic. J'ai déjà une idée ( grosse idée mais bon) et j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis. Si vous avez des idées, vous pouvez me les faire partagés par commentaire (.. Subtile hein hein ? Ok je sors) ou en pv. Je prendrais soins de vous mentionnez si j'utilise ladite idée hein.**

**Voilà, à la prochaine donc, sur ce bonne nuit tous le monde :3**

: Je l'ai fait, il est 23:54 là de suite et j'ai publié en 3 JOURS ! xD J'ai tenu parole. Sa mérite bien une tite pièce en chocolat ?

**Jeanna.**


	6. Epilogue

**Disclamer :**** Teen wolf n'est pas ma propriété, l'histoire elle si.  
****Raiting: ****M  
****NDA : ****EPILOGUE MES ENFANTS ! Parce que j'avoue que même moi la fin m'aurait laissé un peu, euh, confuse (?) si je n'en était pas l'auteure. Je préviens, ce ne sera pas très long.  
**  
**Jeanna.**

_**Playlist : **_

_**\- Marina And The Diamond - Lies**_

* * *

_**Epilogue :**_

Au début, tout ce passait bien.

La première semaine, Derek et Scott m'ont tenus compagnie à tour de rôle sur les conseils de Deaton. J'ai appris à me contrôler, à différencier les odeurs, à définir chaque sensation.  
J'ai appris à chasser aussi, pour me défouler.  
Deaton dit que le fait que je sois plus 'énèrgique' que la plus part des autres loups est une normalité dû à mon trouble de l'attention, alors quand je me lève en plein milieu de la nuit pour aller courir jusqu'à la sortie de la ville trois fois de suite, je ne m'inquiètes pas plus que ça.

La deuxième semaine je me rapproche de Derek. Il est supposé m'aider à distinguer les odeurs, laissant la partie physique à plus tard parce que d'après lui, il est encore trop tôt – il a peur que je lui botte le cul -.  
Je dis bien 'supposé' parce qu'en réalité il passe plus de temps à m'embrasser qu'autre chose – développer le sens du toucher qu'il dit -, d'après lui ce serait pour m'aider à 'contrôler' les battement de mon cœur.

Ça marche.

La troisième semaine je la passe en grande partie avec Lydia et Kira à faire des recherches sur la nature de ma transformation, les effets secondaires possibles, mes capacités etc... . Les résultats ne sont pas très concluant, en sommes rien ne diffère de ce que Deaton nous a décrit, j'aurais plus de mal à me contrôler, c'est tout.

Et si Scott a du mal à me rattraper quand on pars en chasse c'est sûrement parce que j'y met tout ce que j'ai, et que j'ai juste un corps taillé pour la course.

La quatrième semaine Deaton m'appelle pour me faire part des résultats de ma prise de sang. D'après lui tout est normal, je n'ai pas de carences à combler, ma condition est aussi bonne que peu l'être celle d'un loup-garou fraîchement mordu – ou dans mon cas transformer -. Il me demande, cependant, si il est possible de prélever un autre échantillon, juste pour être sûr, voir si je me développe bien et que je ne subis aucunes sortes d'effets secondaires dont on ne connaîtrait pas l'existence.

Et si je sens de la détresse et de la peur dans sa voix et sur sa peau, c'est sûrement parce que j'ai encore du mal à distinguer les odeurs et les émotions les unes des autres.

La première semaine du deuxième mois je dépasse la sortie de la ville.

C'est seulement lors de la troisième semaine de ce même mois que je remarque quelque chose qui sors de l'ordinaire.  
Ce matin quand j'ouvre les yeux le monde est, comme, plus gris. Je suis constamment en colère et sur les nerfs. Alors quand Derek m'interdis de les accompagner patrouiller avec eux sous prétexte que je ne sais pas encore complètement me contrôler , je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il n'a plus sa place, ici. Un peu comme s'il il c'était introduit sur mon territoire.

« Stiles, calmes toi. On va juste vérifier que personne n'a dépasse- »

Il est coupé dans son élan par le bruit du bois qui se fend en deux, bruit venant de la table que je viens de lancer contre le mur.

« Ne Me Dit Pas, je ris jaune, ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire ! »

Je le pointe du doigt, le regard un peu fou. Je sens la colère me frapper de pleins fouet, je sens l'adrénaline couler dans mes veines, comme un poison qui m'intoxiquerai lentement, je sens sa confusion aussi, sa peur.  
Et ça m'excite. Pas d'un point de vue sexuel, non.  
C'est pire, bien plus malsain, bien plus néfaste.

Et si Scott me retiens de le tuer ce jour là, Deaton aura sûrement une bonne explication pour ça aussi.

Une semaine passe encore. Deaton a dit qu'il chercherait des réponse après quelques examens supplémentaires. Derek, Scott et Kira me surveille à tour de rôle, Lydia elle, à bien trop peur de moi pour ça. Elle est venu me voir, et elle a essayer de me tuer. Je ne pense pas qu'elle était consciente. D'après Derek c'était instinctif, la vérité c'est que je les ai entendus se disputer. Derek hurler qu'il la tuerai si elle recommençait. Elle a pleurer, au début, et elle a finit par se taire et s'en aller.  
Ce que Derek ne sait pas c'est qu'elle est venu me voir ce soir là, consciente et éveillé cette fois, elle m'a dit qu'une sorte d'aura s'échappait de mon corps, et que c'était bien plus proche de la mort que de la vie, qu'il fallait me trouver de l'aide tant qu'on le pouvait encore, que ce n'était pas normal. Elle a aussi admit, un peu honteuse, que par moment mes yeux se perdait dans le vide, et que dans ces moments là, je la terrifiais.

Et si j'ai agripper son bras suffisamment fort pour y laisser des marques, c'est sûrement parce que j'ai encore du mal à contrôler ma force.

Durant la dernière semaine du mois Deaton me fait venir, seul. D'après lui, mes résultats sont normaux, mais quelque chose cloche, quelque chose qui n'est pas d'ordre médical. Il me conseille d'en parler à Derek, après tout il est celui qui a le plus d'expérience.  
Avant de partir je lui demande, parce que passé un certain cap, il devient difficile de nier l'évidence.  
Et si je n'étais pas ce que je paraît ?  
Et si du loup je n'avais qu'une partie ?  
Il balaie mon questionnement d'un mouvement de la main.

Après tout, si j'étais différent, quelqu'un l'aurait remarquer. Et si je garde confidentiel mon entrevue avec Lydia, c'est uniquement parce que je ne la juge as importante.

Nouveau mois, nouvelle semaine.  
Cette fois-ci c'est Derek qui remarque quelque chose. D'après lui je suis distant, froid et souvent dans mon monde. Je lui souris et lui dit que c'est juste un peu de fatigue, j'ai du mal à dormir ces derniers temps. Il n'est pas convaincu mais lâche l'affaire.

Et si cette nuit là, je la passe à le regarder dormir, debout au milieu de sa chambre, c'est sûrement parce que l'entendre respirer me rassure, quelque part.

Seconde semaine je cède à la tentation, je cherche tout ce qu'il est possible de trouver à propos des hybrides. La bibliothèques ' secrète ' de Derek regorge de bouquin en tout genre. La plus part des documents ont brûlé dans l'incendie, mais il reste quelques joyaux que je dévores, la peur au ventre.  
D'après les livres, n'importe quel Hybride aura présenter la condition physique suivante :

_Phase Première :_

.Le bout de ses doigt noircira et deviendra aussi froid que la pierre, aussi dur que l'ivoire.

_Phase seconde :_

.Ses yeux seront la première partie de son corps à déterminer son rang. Voir page 97 : Du bâtard au sang in-touché.

_Phase Terminale :_

.Il adoptera sa forme finale lors du sixième jour, celle-ci variant selon le type et l'espèce dont l'hybride fait parti.

Ce jour là le poids qui pesaient sur mes épaule s'allège immensément.

Et si dans les 24 heures qui suivent je ressens des picotements dans chacun de mes membres, et bien c'est sûrement parce que mon sang a du mal à circuler. 

* * *

2 mois, 3 semaines, 8 jours et 16 heures ont passé depuis ma transformation.  
5 jours et 9 heures ce sont écoulé depuis la dernière fois que j'ai trouvé le sommeil.  
Je suis allongé sur mon lit, il est trois heures quinze du matin, un lundi. Je soupir et je décide de me lever, puisque de toute manière je n'arriverai pas à me recoucher.  
Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, allume la lumière – bien qu'inutile le geste reste une habitude -, et me passe de l'eau sur le visage. Je contemple l'image que me renvoi le miroir.

Mes yeux sont tricolores, mes dents allongées. D'après Scott c'est commun de se transformer partiellement dans les premiers mois, surtout que Deaton nous as dit que j'aurais du mal à effectuer une transformation complète – pleine lune incluse – avant une bonne poignée de mois.

Pleines lunes que j'ai d'ailleurs passé enfermer dans une cave que Derek a aménagé pour moi. Il a fallu le convaincre que c'était la meilleur solution jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de ' communiquer ' avec mon loup.

Je ne me rappelle pas grand chose des pleines lunes. Le froid, la solitude, la haine et la colère principalement, mais le reste reste flou.

Je coupe l'arrivé d'eau et sors de la petite pièce. Je m'installe à mon bureau et allume mon ordinateur décidant de m'avancer sur l'essai qu'on nous a demandé de rédiger en anglais pour la fin de la semaine.  
Je commence à taper sur les touches quand je sens l'une d'entre elle craquer sous mes doigts.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, de même que mon pouls. Je sens mon sang battre dans mes tempes tandis que mon regard se pose sur ma main, tellement, tellement lentement que j'ai l'impression de ne pas bouger.

Et si je hurle, et bien personnes n'a à l'entendre.

Et si j'ai peur et bien personne n'a à le savoir.

Et si les trois premières phalanges de mes doigts son aussi noir que la suie, et bien c'est sûrement un jeux de lumière. 

* * *

**Cette fois c'est bel et bien la fin. J'espère avoir été comprise cette fois xD je sais que le chapitre 5 était pour le moins flou et confus. N'hésitez pas à poser des questions si il y en a, commentaire ou pv c'est pareil pour moi:3. Merci d'avoir suivis cette histoire. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaire, tous les favoris et à tous ceux qui sont là sans qu'on le sache aussi:3 !**

**A bientôt pour ma prochaine fiction (du sterek aussi) si vous avez des suggestions, je suis toutes ouïe.**  
**Ps : désolé pour les fautes, je ne me suis pas vraiment relues n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part si vous en voyez merci encore ^^**

_**Jeanna.**_


End file.
